La vie n'est pas toujours simple
by Z2vy
Summary: Spoiler : La fiction commence la ou l'épisode 23 saison 6 se termine ! alors entre romance , drame , émotions et suspense j'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1 : La ou tout a commencer

Alors voila avant de commencer je tenais à préciser que ceci est un spoiler car il commence là où l'épisode 23 de la saison 6 se termine !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla ...

Ceci est ma première fic alors allez y dites tout ce que vous pensez je ne demande pas mieux pour progresser !

Chapitre 1 : Là où tout à commencer ...

Devant ce poteau il la regardait .

- Bones, ils sont heureux, ils s'aiment et leur bébé va bien. C'est le plus beau jour de leur vie !

Elle essayait de parler mais aucuns mots ne sortaient de ses lèvres .

- Quoi ?

Elle le regardait, il la regardait se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. D'ordinaire si sûre d'elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer ces mots, quand soudain voyant le regard de son partenaire la pénétrant au plus profond d'elle même, elle se décida. Tout deux se regardant intensément. Il lut dans son regard une forme d'anxiété puis elle ne put retenir ses mots et céda :

- Je ... Je suis enceinte. Réussit - elle à articuler .

Soudain Booth devint presque blême il ne souriait plus. Celle qu'il aimait, avec qui il avait enfin passer la nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps attendait un enfant. Le problème était le suivant : Brennan n'était pas d'accord avec le principe de relation monogame et après tout ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une fois, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il vit son monde sombrer dans le néant s'il aurait voulu crier de toute c'est force il ne le fit pas, il ne le put pas, pas devant elle .

Brennan voyant son air grave se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Tu es le père ... lâcha t-elle avec un soupçon d'appréhension .

Il était resté muet mais avait sourit. Il avait sourit, c'était le signe qu'elle attendait, le signe qui signifiait qu'il était heureux. Lui était soulagé et sentait ses muscles se détendre et la joie emplir son coeur qui quelques secondes auparavant était dévasté par la douleur .

Elle sourit en guise de seule et unique réponse. Il restèrent la, tout penauds, comme des enfants à se regarder dans les yeux ne sachant que dire. Puis Bouth se rapprocha, mit une main sur son visage l'autre sur sa taille, ils sentirent tous deux la chaleur de se contact provoquer un afflux de désir dans leurs veines .

- Je t'aime .Lui susurra t-il a l'oreille .

Elle ne répondit pas ,bien trop prude de sentiments. Mais il savait. Booth savait qu'elle l'aimait et il allait avoir un bébé avec la femme ,qu'il avait su dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangés ,qu'elle était faîte pour lui .

Il relâcha un tantinet l'étreinte et la regarda .

- J'ai dans mes bras la femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus extraordinaire de tout l'univers et elle porte mon enfant ... il hésita une demi - seconde et corrigea, notre enfant ...

Espaçant un peu plus leur étreinte et ajustant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle dit, un peu soucieuse :

- Je crois que je devrais rentrer Booth ... Je suis fatiguée et il se fait tard ... ça a été une rude journée ... Et elle acheva sa phrase, Bonne nuit Booth et à demain .

Elle quitta alors ses bras, lui offrit une bise, une dernière étreinte et héla un taxi .

Booth ne bougeait pas il était surpris, pris d'un immense désarrois, une fois de plus elle l'avait complétement désarçonné. Il la regarda lui faire des signes de la main par la voiture et resta planter la, seul au milieux du trottoir sans savoir quoi faire. Il se ravisa et regagna son véhicule SUV. Arrivé a son appartement il se mit au lit mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Mais il se rassura en se disant que de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter, que c'était ce qui faisait d'elle "Bones" ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Les disputes sont le ciment

Chapitre 2 : Les disputes sont le ciment de la stabilité ...

Elle se réveilla. Le réveil indiquait 7 h 23, elle n'était pas en retard pourtant elle se dépêcha et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit il était 8h elle commençait a 9h donc rien ne la pressait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'aller travailler avec l'annonce qu'elle avait faite à Booth la veille. Malgré sa réaction qui était positive, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir Booth, et ça elle détestait ça, elle détestait ne pas savoir, elle l'anthropologue de génie qui savait toujours tout sur tout. Pourtant quand faut y aller, faut y aller, elle partit donc au travail sans prendre de petit déjeuner, cette histoire lui ayant couper l'appétit. Elle arriva en avance a 8h30 et se dirigea vers son bureau où elle étudia quelques dossiers sur son bureau en attendant l'arrivée de son équipe et surtout, de ses os .

A 9h les portes de l'institut s'ouvrirent et une multitude de personnes pénétrèrent les lieux. Parmi eux, Hodgins était seul, Angela étant encore à l'hôpital, Camille elle disait au revoir a Paul, le gynécologue et l'interne de service cette semaine, c'est a dire Wendell se dirigea droit vers la plate-forme visiblement pressé de se mettre au travail .

Brennan les observait, tous ,ils avaient tous dans leur vie quelque chose qui les rendait heureux, Hodgins avec Angela et son bébé, Camille avec Michelle et Paul, Wendell avec sa bande d'ami et sa famille qui avaient beaucoup fait pour lui ... Alors elle s'interrogea. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai moi ?Elle réfléchit un moment puis pensa :

- Moi j'ai des amis, une amie en particulier, c'est Angela je suis presque devenue tante puisque nous sommes comme des sœurs métaphoriquement ... j'ai aussi un ami ... particulier ... Booth ... Elle s'arrêta pour juger chaque éléments avec impartialité et objectivité et repris, Non je ne peux pas ... Booth est mon partenaire et aussi mon meilleur ami, si ça ne marche pas entre nous ... je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre simplement pour des sentiments qui seront sûrement éphémères. Elle finit ainsi sa réflexion et se sentit mieux d'avoir pu régler la situation a sa manière ... Enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut puisque rien, en matière de sentiment, n'est jamais aussi simple que ce que l'on pense ...

A 10h Booth arriva en trombe à l'institut , salua tout le monde d'un rapide coup de main et se dirigea pronto vers le bureau de Brennan .

Il ne frappa même pas il entra avec un grand sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il vit la mine de sa partenaire .

- Bones ? Enfin qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez quelque chose a me dire ? Ou ... le bébé va bien ?

Elle poussa un soupir mais ne répondit pas .

- Eh Bones ! Enfin qu'est ce qui se passe vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que je vous ai dit hier, avoir un bébé est une bonne chose !

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

- Je n'ai rien Booth, j'aimerais simplement travailler c'est tout ...

Booth se retourna, ferma la porte du bureau a double tours et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Il s'approcha d'elle la leva de sa chaise en la prenant par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le repoussa violemment :

- Booth ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai du travail !

Il s'exclama :

- Du travail Tempérance tu es enceinte ! Tu attends un bébé, tu attends notre bébé et la seule chose à laquelle tu pense c'est à ton travail !

- Pour le bébé j'ai encore le temps je ne suis enceinte que de 3 semaines Booth, alors il vaut mieux que je me concentres sur les chose prioritaire comme mon travail .

- Et moi je ne suis pas prioritaire ?

- Booth nous nous verrons ce soir ... si tu me laisse travailler je devrais rentrer tôt .

- Très bien alors puisque tout cela est très "rationnel" je vais te laisser mais d'abord ...

Il s'empara de sa taille, prenant son temps, avec souplesse et douceur, il caressa son visage, sa nuque ... Elle s'apprêtait a rétorquer mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne le repoussa pas et accepta son baiser. Quand ce dernier ce fut achever, elle mit ses mains sur son torse, le repoussa doucement et lui dit :

- Booth, je dois vraiment travailler maintenant, on se verra ce soir ... il faut qu'on parle et une dernière chose ... je ne trouve pas que m'embrasser a l'institut soit très professionnel. Elle acheva sa phrase sur un ton mielleux mais qui se voulais sans réplique .

- Très bien ... alors a ce soir Bones ...

Il partit un tantinet tourmenté ... Elle voulait lui parler, il espérait du plus profond de lui même que ce n'était de rien de grave, elle avait l'air soucieuse quand elle lui avait dit cela. Il se rasséréna rapidement en ce disant que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'elle portait leur enfant et qu'il l'aimait ... Non se dit-il : Nous nous aimons. Et il regagna les bureaux du FBI ...

Brennan continua de travailler toute la journée se faisant harceler par Angela qui voulait absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne lâcha rien, et Angela partit vers les 18 heures ce qui laissa Brennan travailler enfin seule et détendue. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait puisqu'au moment précis ou elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, Booth entra en trombe dans son bureau en rouspétant :

- Tempérance ! Il est 20h 30 tu comptes lâcher tes osselets un jour pour venir me retrouver à notre restaurant parce que je te signales qu'on avait rendez vous il y a une demi-heure !

- Booth calme toi et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être trop familier et de ne pas me tutoyer ici ... et je n'ai pas vu passer le temps mais j'ai presque fini ... là je boucle l'identification .

Montant d'un ton :

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a personne donc ne t'en fais pas personne ne saura qu'on est ensembles puisque tu en a si honte ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu aurais dû finir il y a déjà un moment !

- Je te ferais remarquer moi aussi que j'aurais fini il y a 10 minutes déjà si tu n'étais pas venu me hurler dessus !

Elle s'était levée et mise face à lui, ils se regardaient et leurs yeux échangeaient des éclairs.

- Très bien alors j'attends dehors mais je n'attendrais qu'un quart d'heure ! Si d'ici là tu n'as pas fini je te laisserais avec tes précieux os et tu me dira cette chose dont tu voulais me parler le jour ou tu auras un peu de temps à me consacrer !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir sur les marche de la plate-forme il était rouge de colère et elle tremblait de frustration. Mais elle se repris et se mis à continuer son occupation jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse et commence à ranger ses affaires au moment précis ou Booth pénétra la pièce .

- Bones il ...

- Il est l'heure ça va j'ai compris et j'ai fini ...

Ils partirent sans se regarder tous deux gênés de cette dispute mais Booth lui était plus préoccupé par autre chose : Que voulait-elle lui dire et pourquoi cela la rendait elle si désagréable ? ...

A suivre .


	3. Chapter 3 : Quand les révélations

Chapitre 3 : Quand les révélation surgissent

Arrivés à l'appartement de Brennan ils ne se parlaient toujours pas . Ce fut Booth qui romput le silence :

- Tempérance ... Je suis désolé ... seulement je dois bien avouer que me suis sentit un peu rejeté ... je suis désolé ...

- Ca va Booth ... j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être aussi prise par mon travail alors que notre situation n'a pas encore été mise au point ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu entend par avoir été mise au point ?

- Eh bien je sais que je veux garder ce bébé puisque j'en voulais déja un il y a quelques temps mais ... ( elle s'interromput et le regarda droit dans les yeux) Bouth tu était en colere après Hannah et je pense sincèrement que ce soir la on a couché ensemble ,toi pour me consoler et moi a cause de Vincent ...

Booth accusait ses mots comme des lames finement aiguisées . Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ... Mais enfin dit quelque chose espece d'abruti ! se dit il ,

- Temperance pour moi couché avec toi n'etait pas une erreur et je l'ai fait parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Tu dois nous laisser une chance , a moi , a nous et a cet enfant !

è- Booth je ne crois pas qu'on soit vraiment pres a avoir un bébé "ensemble" ... on ne sait même pas comment gérer notre ... (elle hésita brievement)..."couple"...

- Tu est un génie tu trouvera bien !

- Pas cette fois Booth , je tiens a notre partenariat et a notre amitier et ca la mettrait en peril ...

- Tu ne trouves pas de solution très bien alors moi j'en trouverai ! Notre couple sera solide , plus solide encore que notre amitier et que notre partenariat combinés ! Je t'aime Temperance et j'aimerais ce bébé c'est certain puisque tu en seras la mère ! On peut surmonter ses petits détails moi je me sent capable de surmonter n'importe a quoi a tes cotés !

Cette fois il se tut il n'en revenait pas lui même de ce qu'il avait dit . Il avait tout laché maintenant car il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais , que sinon il la perdrait ...

Elle était hésitante mais ne disait rien , elle le contemplait ne sachant que répondre . Alors une fois de plus ce fut lui qui romput le silence avec le plus beau mot qu'il connaissait :

- Temperance ?

- ...

- Tu réfléchit de facon rationnelle a la meilleure option ? (il le dit avec un rire jaune , un gout amere dans la bouche , craignant sa reponse )

- Non j'ai deja tout les éléments et je les ai déja retourner dans ma tete pas mal de fois mais j'ai négligé un élément ...

- Lequel ? s'empressa t il de demander voyant la une chance de la rallier a sa cause .

- Eh bien ... malgrès toutes mes réflexions rationnelle ... Je t'aime Booth ...

Elle laissa s'échapper ses mot comme une délivrance et lui les accueillis à bras ouverts plus heureux que jamais .

C'est alors qu'il ferma la porte de l'appartement toujours ouverte , et qu'il prit Tempérance par les hanches la forcant à reculer bien que cela ne sembla pas lui poser de problèmes .

Il captura ses lèvres et passa ses mains sous son chemisier , c'est alors qu'elle le stoppa

- Booth ...

- Laisse toi aller Temperance ... gémit -il en embrassant son coup .

Elle eu un petit rire

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que ma chambre était fermée casanova ...

Elle prononca ses mots au moment exact ou Booth la plaquait contre la porte de sa chambre .

- Et ou est la clé ? Reussit-il à articuler entre deux baiser

Elle rit de plus belle

- Dans mon manteau que tu m'a délibérement arraché ... dit -elle d'un ton faussement accusateur .

- Dans ce cas... gémit-il tout en souriant de son sourire si charmeur .

Il la fit vasciller en rotation inverse attrapa le manteau , la clé et ouvrit la porte en un temps éclair . Il la fit tomber sur le lit en la bombardant de baisers des lèvres jusqu'a sa poitrine , passa une main sous son chemisier mais cette fois pour le lui oter . Chaque bouton équivalait a un baiser et à un gémissement de plaisir , quand il n'y en eu plus , il la prit par les hanches en la soulevant avec puissance . Elle lui rendait chaque baiser au quadruple de passion et lui en faisait de même arrivant ainsi à des pulsions déchirantes .

Il coninua son ascension en lui otant sa jupe , en défaisant la tirette et tous deux se glissèrent sous les couettes pour plus d'intimité ...

Booth se réveilla paisiblement lorsque le cadran affichait 5:53 . Il se retourna et il la vit , la regarda . Ses beau yeux azur , son teint rosé et ses cheveux mi -long autrefois bouclés et maintenant lisses ... Il savait en cet instant qu'il l'aimait et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait en profiter ... que sa ne durerait pas . Il balayait d'un geste ses pensés négative avec un geste : il lui caressa la joue .

Elle bougea mais ne se reveilla pas alors il continua à la caresser , passant cette fois a sa colonne vertébrale qu'il détaillait avec tendresse . Il la regarda en la caressant de la sorte durant plus d'une heure puisque Brennan ouvrit les yeux au moment ou le cadran affichait 7:02 . Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle le vit , elle fut d'abord suprise puis se remémorant la veille , elle sourit .

Il l'embrassa et lui demanda :

- Alors Temperance , bien dormie ?

Elle acquiessa d'un signe de tête et fit un geste pour se lever qui n'échappa pas a Booth qui la retint .

- Eh la ! pas si vite Brennan tu me dois encore 10 minutes puisque tu es arrivée ,si on peut dire en retard hier ... Tu ne commence qu'a 9 heure alors on se détend ...

- Booth je ne suis pas trop du matin ...

Elle sourit avec un sourire si charmeur que Booth ne put se retenir et en moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il l'avait plaqué au lit et l'embrassait langoureusement .

- Bouth ... Se plaignit elle .

Elle n'émit plus de protestations et lui rendit son baiser . Il commenca alors à passer ses doigts sous sa chemise de nuit et c'est à ce moment qu'elle lui vola un dernier baiser en se relevant en le narguant :

- Agent Booth vous avez eu votre dose hier maintenant il est l'heure alors tout le monde debout pour aller travailler ! Elle souriait d'un sourire étincelant qui le convincut .

Je vais prendre ma douche alors à toute à l'heure .

- Tres bien alors c'est parti ! murmura t-il pour lui même un sourire coquin accroché à ses lèvres .

Il se jeta alors sur ses jambes et il la rejoignit sous la douche et elle n'émit pas de protestation car il ne fit que lui tendre un ou deux baiser trop pressé lui aussi d'avoir une prochaine enquete ou ils seraient "partenaires" . Il aimait sincèrement travailler avec elle et il se levait chaque matin avec bonne humeur à la pensée qu'ils allaient rendre le monde un peu plus juste (meme si ce matin là ce n'etait pas vraiment la raison de sa bonne humeur ...) . Mais une chose les tracassaient l'un comme l'autre ... Ils s'aimaient ils en étaient certains mais ils savaient aussi une chose c'est que s'ils avaient à choisir entre leur partenariat et leur histoire ils ne savaient pas lequel l'emporterai ...


	4. Chapter 4 : Le bonheur à portée de main

**Alors voila le chapitre 4 n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me demander la suite ( je ne sait pas vraiemnt combien cette fanfic comportera de chapitre je l'écris au jour le jour lorsque je suis ispirée ...alors encouragez moi ca me donnera de l'inspiration ;) )**

Chapitre 4 : Le bonheur à portée de mains .

Tempérance était à son bureau et examinait un dossier . Elle se concentrait avec difficultés en repensant aux événements de la veille ... Booth et elle s'étaient réconciliés . Ils s'aimaient et elle éspèrait que cela ne nuirait pas à leur partenariat , mais elle se rasséna en se disant que rien ne pressait , que tout aller pour le mieux et qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ces ossements qu'elle venait d'identifiés .

Elle rangeait la boite de l'inconnu numéro 312 après l'avoir identifier comme étant Steeve Jonhson , un soldat de la première guerre mondiale , lorsqu'elle entendit un "bip" caractéristique de l'entrée d'une personne sur la plateforme . Elle se détourna de la boite et observa Booth qui venait de descendre de la plateforme après s'être rendu compte que Tempérance était dans son bureau . Il se dirigeait vers elle avec un sourire montant jusqu'au oreilles , elle se demanda en cet instant s'il avait oublié qu'elle voulait garder leur relation pour eux pour le moment ... Elle se rassura rapidement lorsqu'il commenca a parler :

-" Hey Bones ! Alors ca va ce matin ?" il dit cela sur un ton décontracté , jouant a merveille son rôle d'acteur .

-" Oui Booth ca va ... Je viens justement de finit l'identification de Steeve Johnson , c'était un soldat de la deuxième guerre mondiale , j'ai pu l'identifié grâce a la fracture antemortem sur l'os temporal droit prouvant une ... " Elle débitait ses mots avec son habituelle passion pour son métier mais elle en rajoutait un peu pour être sûr qu'il finirait par la couper comme à l'habitude , hisoire de ne pas faire peser de soupçons .

-" Oui oui d'accord Bones c'est super mais j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux ! Devinez ce que je vous ai dégoter Bones ? Un magnifique macabé en train de pourrir dans les égous ! "

Il dit cela sur ton faussement réprobateur qui ne trompait personne .

-"Très bien je prend mon manteau et j'arrive ..."

Arrivé au côté de sa partenaire il ne put se retenir et lui sussra à l'oreille :

-" Tu sens merveilleusement bon et j'ai envie de te croquer tout cru ... " accompagné bien sur de son sourire charmeur .

A son tour elle lui glissa discrétement à l'oreille après avoir vérifier que personne ne les regardait :

-"Eh bien il faudra te controler car on a du travail ... mais plus on bouclera cette affaire rapidement , plus on sera de retour chez moi rapidement ... "

Le sous entendu était si peu camoufflé que Booth ne put s'empéchait de lui voler un baiser rapide sur la joue en esquissant un sourire malicieux .

Ce baiser volé était passé inapercut , enfin pas pour tout le monde ... Bien sûr Angela à l'affut du moindre geste ou du moindre signe pouvant combler sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas manqué ...

Booth et Brennan se rendirent sur place avec l'habituel SUV de Booth . Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet , se contentant de se jeter des regards qui en disaient long .

Arrivés sur la scène de crime qui était à quelques rues du quartier général du FBI , nos deux compères se glissèrent dans les égous et Brennan commença a examiner la victime .

-" Femme , caucasienne l'os du bassin indique qu'elle avait la trentaine . D'après la calcification du radius gauche , elle avait une fragilité osseuse due à des coup répetés à cet endroit . "Elle dit cela sur le même ton sans émotions qu'à l'ordinaire ce qui n'étonna personne .

- " Bones regardait ... " Booth pointait du doigt le sol à quelques mètres d'eux...

- "Oh ..." Elle le dit sur un ton de dégout qui l'étonna elle même .

Il y avait a côté d'eux , étalé sur le sol , un morceau de nombril de la victime et à quelques centimètres de se dernier un percing . Ce dernier avait , d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir , été arracher à ce dernier avec assez de force pour sectionner la peau entourant le nombril .

Tempérance déglutit difficilement , elle détestait ça . Elle détestait les percings et tout autre chose dans ce genre et le voir ainsi déchirer la peau ne l'aider pas à se familiariser avec ces derniers .

Booth voyant que Brennan n'allait pas très bien , prit sa main d'un geste impulsif , comme automatique . Brennan apprécia se contact réconfortant et gratifia Booth d'un sourire .

Il rentrèrent à l'institut Booth attendait dans le bureau et Bones elle , éxaminait les os avec Clark Edison , l'interne affécté cette semaine .

Il regardait la pièce qui l'entourait , elle était bien rangée , minutieuse , détaillée et remplie de livre anthropologique mais comporter aussi des statuts de diverses tributs .

"Enfaite cette pièce est comme elle ,pensat-il ,sérieuse et froide à la surface mais douce et tendre à l'intérieur ... "

Mais au fils du temps Booth avait finit par apprécier cette pièce il ne la trouvait plus froide et ennuyeuse mais chaleureuse et accueillante .

Booth fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par Angela :

- "Booth venait !" hurla t-elle de telle sorte que tout le labo l'entende .

- " Que ? ... Quoi ?" l'interrogea t-il complétement perdu .

- " Booth venait vite c'est Brennan !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus ni une ni deux il se précipita sur la plateforme précédé d'Angela qui fit glisser sa carte magnitique pour arreter l'alarme stridente qu'il avait déclenché en oubliant de s'identifier avant de grimper sur la plateforme .

-" Bones ! Bones ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" il parlait a bout de souffle et sa voix mélait inquiètude et frustration .

- " Boo-Booth ce n'est pas grand chose ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas grave ... "

Il la regarda d'un air angoissé et elle lui tendit une boite . Le papier kraft qui l'emballait avait été arracher mais on pouvait encore lire le destinataire "Tempérance Brennan" . Booth ouvrit la boite et il y découvra un os ... c'était un index ...

"Booth , c'est l'index qui manque a notre victime ... " Brennan se tut le laissant éxaminer plus en détail la petite boite .

Il continua l'inspection de la boite et y trouva une lettre proprement et délicatement plié qui avait été parfumé , il la lut :

_Cher Docteur Brennan , _

_C'est un véritable honneur que de pouvoir enfin vous voir de si près , en effet j'etait présent sur la scène de crime et je vous observais . Vous travaillez minutieusement , vous êtes une exellente anthropologue enfaite vous êtes la meilleure. Alors je me demandais si on pouvait résoudre ce meutre sans vos précieuses compétence . Si vous étiez vraiment indispensable ou si vous pouviez aisément être remplacée ._

_Je suis un garçon intelligent sachez le , et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'expérimenter mon hyppothèse : vous mettre hors-course et pour cela je me suis entrainer sur cette jeune femme . Bien sûr elle n'est rien comparé à vous ..._

_Sur ce je vous dit à bientot Docteur car je puis vous assurer que nos routes se recroiserons bientot . _

_Bien amicalement , Votre plus grand fan ._

_P.S. : Mon mentor ,ce cher Howard Epps me l'a appris , la patience est précieuse mais mieux vaut agir rapidement cependant non précipitemment . C'est pourquoi je vais suivre le conseil qu'il vous avez donné il y a de cela quelques années ," je vais me servir de votre tête docteur , de votre tête "..._


	5. Chapter 5 : Protection rapprochées

Chapitre 5 : Protection rapproché ...

Booth balancça rageusement la boite à l'autre bout de la pièce et il n'hésita pas une seconde :

- " Tempérance venez , je vous ramène chez vous et je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit tirée au claire . " Il avait dit cela sur un ton sans replique et pourtant ... Elle répliqua ...

- " Bouth non ! je dois rester ici et boucler cette affaire et arréter ce meutrier ! "

-"Bones c'est trop dangeureux !"

- " Je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir couvée et ce n'est pas la première que l'on veut attenter a ma vie vous êtes plutôt bien placé pour le savoir ! "

- "Bon écoute moi bien Tempérance , je me fou pas mal de ce que tu ressent moi ce que je veux c'est te garder en vie !"

Elle se tut . Il l'avait appeler par son prénom , il l'avait tutoier ... mais quel imbécile !

Personne ne sembla rien remarquer ce qui soulagea Brennan qui se mit d'accord avec Booth : ils rentreraient chez elle à 18h où un agent sera posté a la porte et où Booth lui tiendra compagnie et quand ils auraient du nouveau , les fouines l'appelerait et il la reconduirait au labo .

Elle étudiait les os ... encore et toujours . Elle était née pour ça , pour résoudre les mystères de l'humanité et élucider des meurtres . Il était 17h48 et Booth était toujours il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la lecture de la lettre et leur accord pour la sécurité de Brennan . Il attendait , patiemment qu'il soit 18 heures ...

A 17h57 , elle déposa le crâne et dit a Clark de l'observer . Celui ne remarqua rien d'anormal mais elle insista . Malgrès son insistance , il ne trouva rien de particulier , alors Brennan lui prit le crâne des mains et lui désigna du doitg l'os occipital . Il y avait une micro-fracture pres de l'oreille , juste en dessous . Il partit alors un marmonnant dans sa barbe que c'était un imbécile et qu'il aurait dû le voir tout de suite . Brennan bien qu'aillant entendu ses propos ne le contredit pas ce qui conforta d'autant plus ce dernier dans sa position de parfait idiot .

Elle le regardait partir vers leur salle de travail habituelle quand Booth lui prit la main . Elle sursauta .

-"Bones il est 18 heures , on doit y allait , un marché est un marché ."Il souriait en disant ses mots , tellement soulagé que se soit l'heure de la ramener , pour qu'elle puisse se reposer , pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble tous les deux .

-"J'arrive Booth , je vais juste prévenir Angela , qu'elle m'envoie la reconstitution faciale sur mon portable ."

Sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela en se séparant de Booth .

Après avoir mis les derniers détail aux points avec Angela et les autres , elle rejoint enfin Booth qui était toujours sur la plateforme . Il était 18h12 .

-"C'est bon Bones , on peut y aller ? Vous avez fini ? " demanda t-il sur un ton qui semblait pressé .

-"Oui , tout est au point nous pouvons y aller .. "

-"Tant mieux parce que même si ça n'aurait pas été le cas , je vous aurais ramener tout de suite quand même ! " il le dit sur un ton à la fois sans replique et malicieux .

Ils partirent donc avec le SUV de Booth . Brennan regardait au dehors ... elle observait . Elle ne semblait pas si soucieuse que ça ... ou plutot pas assez pour quelqu'un dont la vie est menacée .

Seeley lui conduisait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coup d'oeil discret . Il observait ses yeux d'un bleu azur si parfait , son nez fin , son visage carré , ses lèvres douce ... fine ... qu'il avait déseperément envie d'embrasser ...il se reconcentra instananément sur la route lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait heurter quelque chose qui se trouver être un poteau . Brennan le regarda avec étonnement . Habituellement il était bon conducteur et il ne commettait jamais de pareilles divergences .

-" Bouth , est ce que ça va ? Tu te sent bien ?"on sentait de l'inquietude dans sa voix .

-"Oui Tempérance , ne t'en fais je suis juste un peu fatigué ... " son ton se voulait convainquant ... sans grand succès .

-" Tu plutôt juste un peu ailleur ... elle rit ,et j'aimerais bien si possible que tu reste sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi . "

-"Je suis ailleur tu dit ? et tu ne te demande pas où je suis dans ce cas ? " il la taquinait .

-" C'est important ? Je dois le savoir ? " elle le dit sur un ton qui supposer qu'elle attendait une reponse franche , sans touner autour du pot .

-"Eh bien ... ce n'est pas vital non ..." bredouilla t-il .

-"Alors j'attendrais . Et reconcentre toi sur la route s'il te plait ce serait bête que se malade ne puisse pas me tuer parce que tu t'en serais déja charger ... " elle souriait et plaisanter mais Booth ne le pris pas sur ce ton .

Il avait arreté la voiture et l'avait garée négligemment sur le trottoir le plus proche . Il dit alors ses mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-"Ce n'est pas drôle Tempérance , tu parrais tellement inconsciente des dangers quelques fois .. tu n'es pas intouchable ! Et je ne te ferais jamais de mal , alors si un jour tu meurt par ma faute , même par accident ... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais . Alors s'il te plait ne dit plus des choses pareilles . Je sais que tu ne pense pas à mal mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas de te savoir en danger ."

-"Très bien ... mais arrète de me prendre pour une demoiselle en detresse s'il te plait ça m'agace ..."répondit-elle confuse et un peu agacée en même temps .

Il soupira.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet ce qui permis à Booth de reprendre son inspection . Il détaillait à présent sa peau si des délicate , son air toujours distrait , ses sourcils bien tracés , il descendit et détailla son cou si parfaitement défini , il descendit encore un peu ... sa poitrine si ... il n'eu pas le plaisir de continuer son scan puisque l'objet de son analyse s'était tournée pour ouvrir la portière et sortir du véhicule .

Se surprenant lui même de son inatention , il se rattrapa et , avec galanterie , lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement la laissant bien ouverte pour la laisser passer . Il referma ensuite la porte à double tour et ferma les store de chaque fenêtre ( on n'est jamais trop prudent...) .

Il se dirigea en suite vers elle et lui demanda :

- " Bon ... Tempérance qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ?"il lui posa la question sur un ton qui laissait percevoir une certaine gène .

-"Eh bien moi je crois que je vais aller écrire mon livre c'est le moment ou jamais ... " elle le dit de manière pensive en regardant autour d'elle .

-"Oh ... et bien moi je vais m'installer sur le canapé et regarder la télé ça te vas Bones ?"

-"Quoi ? Tu reste mais je croyais que tu irais coincer ce malade au lieu de te tourner les pouces ici ! " elle le dit sur un ton si agressif qu'elle se surprit elle même .

-"Comment ça me tourner les pouces ! Veillait sur toi ce n'est pas me tourner les pouces et désolé si je préfère rester avec toi pour garantir ta sécurité !" Il était réellement bléssé par ses parole .

-"Bouth ... dit -elle d'air de regret , je suis désolé d'avoir été trop brusque mais je veux dire que tu serais plus utile au FBI à travailler sur l'affaire qu'ici ou il y a déja un agent devant ma porte ..."

-"Inutile de discuter je ne laisserais pas la femme que j'aime seule chez elle pendant que je resterais au chaud dans mon bureau ! "

-"Mais tu y serais plus utile qu'ici , je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !" elle était en colère et ne parler plus dutout sur un ton d'escuses .

-"De toute façon je dois rester avec toi pour te protéger puisque que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... il se pinça les lèvres ,... tu m'es plus utile en vie puisque sans toi je mourrais aussi ! Moralité je reste avec toi et je ne te quittes pas juqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ce cinglés ! " il acheva sa phrase sur un ton sans réplique qui clot le sujet .

Elle se prépara à répliquer séchement quelques mots bien envoyés lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire .

-"Booth ... (entre deux baisers) ... arrète ... c'est trop facile ça ..."

Il commençait à passer des baisers dans son cou et s'approchait dangereusement de sa poitrine quand elle le stoppa .

-"Booth , je veux vraiment avancer dans mon livre et puis ... elle sourit d'un air taquin et continua, je ne veux pas t'épuiser , il faut que tu sois en forme pour protéger ta "princesse en détresse" "

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton tellement moqueur qu'il s'en offusqua presque mais en la voyant sourire il fondit comme une glace un jour de canicule .

-"Très bien Bones tu as gagné pour cette fois mais n'oublie une chose ... il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmurra , ... Je t'aime et je ne demande qu'à le prouver que se soir en te protégeant de dangereux psychopate ou d'une autre manière ... "

Il souriait jusu'aux oreilles mais ce sourire était un peu forcé , il n'arrivait jamais à se sentir détendu quand sa sécurité était menacée . Quand ELLE était menacée .

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en signe de remerciement et elle alla dans sa chambre où elle reprit l'écriture de son livre soudain très insprirée pour les interactions entre Andy et Kathy ...


	6. Chapter 6 : Je ne peux pas

**Je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour vos reviews et donc je vais continuer cette fic mais je vous previent que j'ai le brevet blanc très prochainement donc je ne pourrais pas écrire autant que je le souhaite , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je publierais le plus rapidement possible . Merci à tous .**

Chapitre 6 : Je ne peux pas ...

Booth se reveilla et regarda autour de lui . Il était dans la chambre d'ami de Bones .

Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir en pensant qu'elle était dans la chambre d'à-côté mais s'était refuser d'aller la rejoindre après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour son livre .

Il regardait la chambre qui était sobre quand , sans qu'il s'en rende vraiement compte , ses jambes se levèrent toutes seules et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de sa partenaire : Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien , il avait besoin de LA voir ...

Il entra dans sa chambre et la regarda . Elle dormait paisiblement . Sa Bones paressait tellement imperturbable , tellement forte ... Je l'aime tellement se dit-il .

Alors il s'approcha d'elle , la rejoignit dans le lit et s'assit à ses côtés . Il lui carressa les cheveux et soudain ses yeux s'arretèrent sur son ventre . Il l'avait presque oublié avec tous les événements récent mais elle attendait leur enfant !

Alors il traça des lignes sur le ventre , caressant tendrement puis il lui parla :

-" Oh toi ... tu as beaucoup de chance tu sais ... tu vas avoir une mère hors du commun et tu vas être tellement aimé ... " il s'arreta avec une note d'amertume et ajouta ," seulement je te l'avoue , je préfèrerais que tu sois un petit garçon , j'ai plus d'experience dans ce domaine et puis si tu est une fille j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ...Tu sais j'aime tellement ta maman , je la trouve si belle et si unique . Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une autre fille comme ça , même pas ma propre fille . " Il soupira et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux ténébreux .Mais comme prit de remord il ajouta " Mais ne t'en fais pas je t'aimerais peu importe ce que tu sera et même si j'aimerais ta mère plus que n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce monde , je prendrais soin de toi , elle pourra compter sur moi ."

Booth s'approcha un peu plus de Brennan et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de regagner le canapé .

Brennan elle était sous le choc . Elle avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais elle n'aurait peu être pas du . Les paroles de Booth l'avait réellement touchées . Elle l'aimait bien sûr mais elle n'était pas certaine de l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait .Un vague de culpabilité l'envahie . Et si en étant avec Booth elle le ferait souffrir ? Et s'il méritait plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui en offrir ? Et si elle ne l'aimait pas assez ? ...Il l'amait plus qu'il n'aimerais leur enfant , c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit ...

A 8 heures tout le monde était sur pied , frais et disponible . Elle était rassurée , elle s'était dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas faire souffrir Booth en se disant qu'après tout , elle avait toujours aimait prendre des risques . D'ailleur Booth souffrirait si elle lui disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur car il se dirait qu'elle n'aurait même pas essayait .

-"Alors Bones , enfin prète ? " dit-il d'un ton taquin .

-"Booth je n'ai aucune raison de me préssée puisque je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ..."souffla t-elle d'une voix contrariée .

-"Euh ... Oui tu as raison Bones ... mais s'ils ont du nouveau à l'institut il faudra être pret alors heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous tout de suite ! "

Elle soupira ... et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée puis la poussa . Booth se précipita sur elle et la plaqua au mur pour la mettre a couvert .

-"Booth ... "elle le regarda d'un air intrigué ,"pourquoi vous me plaquez si violemment contre le mur de ma cuisine ?"

Booth était vert :

-"Bones enfin tu es complétement inconsciente de sortir comme ça je te rappelle que tu es la cible d'un malade ! Et tu allais où comme ça ?"

Elle souffla éxaspérée d'être ainsi sur-protégée .

-"J'allait voir le courrier Booth ... Ca non plus je ne peux pas le faire ?"

"Très bien je t'accompagne ."

Elle en avait vraiement marre d'être traité comme une chose fragile mais elle n'objecta pas et alla prendre son courrier accompagnée de son garde du corps .

Elle ouvrit son courrier tandis que Booth était affalé sur le canapé à regarder une série quelqonque .

-"Booth ... "murmura t-elle le souffle coupé .

-"Hhmm ?" dit-il a moitié endormi .

-"..."

Alors il se retourna pour lui faire face et vit qu'elle avait les main pleine de sang .

Alors ni une ni deux il se jeta à ses côtés et éxamina le contenu de l'enveloppe de papier kraft qu'elle tenait dans les mains . Elle contenait un coeur , humain sans aucun doute .

Et de nouveau il y avait un message mais cette fois c'était un enregistrement .

Booth prit Brennan qui était encore troublée dans ses bras et lança l'enregistrement on entendait des cris de femme , des supplications pathétiques et dénué de tout espoir de survie . Puis soudain les cris se turent et une voix se fit voix mesquine , sournoise et incroyablement agaçante :

-" Alors Docteur je vouleais vous mettre hors-course pour vous empécher de travailler sur cette enquète mais finalement ce n'ai pas nécessaire puisque vous avez arréter de vous même . Je m'en prendrais donc à vous simplement par plaisir de tenir entre mes mains la célèbre et talentueuse Tempérance Brennan ... Aufaite je tenais à vous dire que j'ai beaucoup appécié votre livre , où les victimes succombent et sont retrouvées avec du ruban adhésif rouge , et où l'agent Andy et Kathy agissent sur la banquette arrière ... page 187 . J'adore les jeu de rôle Docteur et sachez que je me ferais un plaisir de vous en faire profiter ... " Sur ces mots un rire tonitruant se fait entendre , il est emplie de folie et de cruauté .

Il se turent tous deux pendants plus d'une minutes . Ce fut Brennan qui rompue le silence .

-"Booth ne t'inquiète pas ,il ne fait que parlait et n'agit pas beaucoup pour le moment il ne pas encore attaqué ne serait ce qu'une seule ...

Elle fut interrompue par un Booth furibond :

-" Tu plaisante j'éspère comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pasalors qu' il t'as ,grosso modo , menacé de te violer , de te tuer puis de te fisseler avec du ruban adhésif rouge ! Et d'alleur comment est ce que tu peux être aussi calme !"

-"Booth je suis plus en sécurité au labo et je vais y aller de ce pas , là bas la sécurité est renforcé , et puis je retrouverai ce malade comme on à retrouver les autre et puis n'oublie pas que je sais me défendre et que j'ai une arme .Alors j'irais au labo que tu le veuilles ou non et je ne plaisante pas Booth ."Elle acheva sa phrase aussi séchement qu'elle l'avait commencait .

Booth ne discuta pas et l'emmena au labo mais il refusa de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde . Il était toujours derièrre elle et , à la moindre occasion il lui montrait son affection avec des gestes comme des caresses , des baisers discrets , des mains sur les hanches ... Autant de petits détails qui montrait qu'il était là . Qu'il était présent pour elle . Mais Brennan bien que sensible à ses attentions , était très tendue , il lui était difficile de travailler avec un Booth qui lui volait des bisous dès que l'opportunité se présentait ...

-"Booth ... Je dois ... travailler ... et ... on ne dois pas ... " Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase , les baisers de Booth l'interrompant trop souvent.

-"Bones , je sais que personne ne dois savoir mais tu vois , là , on est dans la salle des ossements et personne , crois moi personne ne viendras nous déranger . " Sa phrase à peine achevée , il reprit d'assaut les lèvres de sa partenaire et maintenant , amante .

Comme pour contredir Booth , à l'instant d'après , Angela pénétra dans la pièce et sourit d'un sourire de surprise .

-"Eh bien ! vous êtes de moins en moins discret ! " Elle sourit et regarda particulièrement sa meilleure amie avec un air de reproche .

-" Hmm ... (se détachant de Booth) ... Tu sais Angela ,c'est ressent ... Je voulais te le dire ... " elle était vraiment confuse et Angela le comprenant ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase .

-"Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie je l'ai compris au moment où je vous ai vu tout les deux , je croyais simplement que tu me le dirais un peu plus tôt mais , je ne t'en veux pas . " Elle sourit et cela rassura Brennan qui lança un regard interrogateur à Booth .

Il acquiessa de la tête alors Brennan se lança :

-"Angela en fait il n'y a pas que ça ... tu te souvient quand je t'ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit avec Booth après la mort de Vincent ... (Booth lui lança un regard étonné et Angela sourit à cette réaction mais Brennan les ignora et continua ) ...et bien quelques jours plus tard , je me sentais nauséeuse (Angela avait déja compris et ouvrait de grand yeux stupéfés) ... j'ai fais un teste et ... " Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Angela lui sautait dans les bras .

-"Tu es enceinte ! Mais c'est fantastique ma chérie , heureusement que j'ai laissé Mickaël avec la nounou pour venir vous voir toi et Hodgins ! Maintenant je suis la première à savoir ! " Sa voix était tout éxitée et elle serait Tempérance si fort que cette dernière dut la stoppper .

-"Angela ... tu m'étouffe un peu là ..."dit-elle à bout de souffle .

Booth qui se sentait à l'écart replaça ses mains sur la taille de Brennan et s'approcha d'elle .

-" Angela on aimerait beaucoup que personne ne soit au courant , pas même Hodgins ... "dit-il sur un ton plein d'escuses .

Elle soupira , mais acquiessa .

Quelques heures plus tard, Brennan était seule dans son bureau et poursuivait l'écriture de son ouvrage . Booth lui pour ne pas paraître trop suspect , la regardait depuis la plateforme , l'admirait , en faisant semblant d'écouter les dires de Camille .

-"Booth qu'est ce que tu en pense toi , tu crois que je devrait lui dire tout de suite ? "

Pas de réponses .

-"Booth ?"

Elle le bouscula et il se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde .

-"Que ... quoi ?" dit-il lorsqu'elle le sortit de ses pensées .

-"Oh désolé de te sortir de ta contemplation mais je te parlais de quelque chose de très sérieux . Et même si je le consoit tu regrettes d'avoir repousser Brennan lorsque tu était avec Hannah , la contemplait de la sorte ne l'aidera ... "

-"Euh ... non je ne la 'contemplais' pas disons seulement que je suis préoccupé et que je ... "

-"...l'admirait " poursuivit-elle un sourire aux lèvres .

-"De quoi tu me parlais aufaite ?" demanda t-il comme pour changer de sujet .

-"Oui c'est ça change de sujet , enfin ... Je te demandait ton avis , sur le fait de parlait ou non à Michelle du fait que Paul et moi envisageons de vivre ensemble ... " soupira t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait encore perdu .

Brennan sortit de son bureau et Booth se précipita sur elle pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

-"Bones je vous ramène chez vous il est tard et vous devez vous reposer ..." fut-il interrompu .

-"Non Booth je dois sortir pour aller faire quelques courses je vous rejoins "fut-elle coupée à son tour .

-"Je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle vous vous souvenez ?"

Ils s'étaient maintenant arrété au milieu du hall sous les yeux interrogateurs de Camille .

-"Je vous accompagne ." dit-il d'un ton ferme et résolu .

-"Très bien "finit-elle par céder , exaspérée et en même temps touchée de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet .

Ils sortirent et arrivé à la porte du hall Booth se retourna et dit à Camille :

-"Tu devrais lui dire Michelle est une grande fille , elle ronchonnera peu être un peu au debut mais elle t'aime alors elle l'acceptera ."

Camille ne lui répondit pas . Elle était scotchée , Booth était toujours aussi imprevisible ...


	7. Chapter 7 : Raté

**Merci encore et voila je poste ce chapitre peu après le 6 parce que je me suis dit que vous le meritiez bien ;)**

Chapitre 7 : Raté ...

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la voiture . Booth conduisait comme toujours et Brennan guettait les alentours en cherchant du regard le supermarché où Booth devait la conduire faire ses courses . Arrivés à ce dernier , ils se regardèrent .

-"Booth attends moi dans la voiture , je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ..." commenca t-elle mais bien bien vite coupée par Booth .

-"Non je t'accompagne , il n'est pas question que je te laisse ... " il fut interrompu par son télephone qui se mit à sonner .

Il le recouvra de sa main et dit en direction de sa partenaire .

-"Attends moi ici Bones je n'en ai pas pour longtemps "

Mais elle était déjà partit et lui disait au loin :

-Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes ne t'en fais pas ."

Alors il capitula et répondit au téléphone . C'était Hodgins qui avait du nouveau sur l'assassin . Il avait retrouvé des particules d'inox que l'on trouver souvent dans des couteau de boucher . Booth raccrocha aussitôt ,dans le supermarché il y avait un boucher et Bones allait faire ses courses ici toutes les semaines .

Il se précipita dans le supermarché et bouscula au passage un bon nombre de personne qui le gratifière d'insulte en tous genres . Il la cherchait des yeux mais ne la voyait pas . Il sortit alors par la porte de derièrre et c'est alors qu'il vit , son manteau étalé sur le sol suivit par des traces de pneus .

La perquisition du domicile n'avait rien donné . Il était loin .

Booth était anéanti . Il avait tout de suite prévenu tout le monde et tous l'avaient rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire . Mais le fait était qu'assis dans le fauteuil du bureau de sa partenaire , il s'en voulait . Pour un simple coup de fil il l'avait perdue . Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras au grand jamais Seeley Booth n'abondonnerait sa partenaire , aussi désesperée que soit la situation .

Il réfléchissait ainsi depuis plusieurs heures quand Angela et Hodgins lui demandèrent de venir devant l'Angélator .

-"Booth Jack a trouvé des particules de charbon à concentration spécifique de différent composants ce qui lui a permi de situer plus ou moin le lieu où l'agresseur a emprisonner la victime ."

-"Et ? Alors ou est ce que c'est ?"demanda un Booth sur le bord de la crise de nerfs .

-"On ne sait pas exactement mais ça doit être dans cette zone et d'après d'autre particule de peinture trouver sur la victime , ça doit être dans un batiment un peu comme celui ci ."

Elle avait fait afficher à l'Angélator une sorte de engard désafécté .

Il y eu un blanc puis Booth brisa le silence et une étincelle illumina son regard .

- " Je sais où elle est !" s'exclama t-il tout en quittant les lieux à grande enjambés et en appellant du renfort sur les lieux .

/

Elle était assise et ligotée , mains liées mais pas les pieds ce qui , au lieu de la rassurer l'inquieta d'avantage . Tout autour d'elle était sombre . Elle avait peur , oui pour une fois elle avait peur . Son agresseur l'avait eu avec une telle facilité ... un coup derrière la tête et elle n'avait rien vu venir . Si seulement elle avait été moins tétue et si elle avait écouté Booth ... Non se dit-elle inutile d'avoir des regrets il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là ou de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on me sorte de là ... elle pensa immédiatement à Booth .

Elle entendit alors un bruit sourd comme si on frappait dans un mur et la porte s'ouvrit .

L'homme se trouvait devant elle et elle le reconnu . Le boucher . Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction .

-"Eh oui ..."dit -il de sa voix si agaçante , je suis le dernier que vous auriez soupçonné avouez le Docteur ... "

Elle ne répondit pas .

-"Je vous trouble à ce point , vous savez vous aussi vous me faîte de l'effet Docteur Brennan , vous m'en avez toujours fait , ça à commencer par de l'admiration pour vos talents d'écrivain puis pour vos talents de scientifiques accomplie ... Mais quand je vous ai vu dans ce supermarché en vrai , alors que je venait d'y être engagé , j'ai pris ça comme un signe et j'ai su que je devais le faire !" il finit sa phrase avec un air de dément .

Elle se repris et le questionna avec une nuance d'appréhension dans la voix .

-"Que vous deviez m'enlever ?"

-"Oh non , que je devais tester vos compétences et lorsque j'ai lu la page 187 j'ai pensé à d'autre sortes de compétences ..." dit-il un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres .

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se leva ni une ni deux en se servant du mur pour se tenir face à lui sur ses jambes plus ou moins tremblantes .

Il sourit et s'approcha d'avantage elle lui décrocha un bon coup de pied qui valut à son agresseur une coulée de sang venant de sa machoir .

Il la retourna brusquement et , la prenant par les cheveux lui écrasa la tête contre le mur ce qui lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière . Il retenu un cri de souffrance et lui fit un croche pied en faisant volte face . Et ce qui se passe là elle ne le vit pas arriver , il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol , ses genoux bloquant ses cuisses et l'empéchant ainsi de bouger les jambes .

Elle poussa un rugissement et lui donna un coup de tête au front ce qui lui valut d'être désorienté un instant mais pas assez pour qu'elle reprenne le dessus . Il lui fit payer cet affront en lui donnant un violent coup de pieds sur son tibiat gauche ce qu'il le lui brisa .

Il fit alors sauté un à un tout les boutons de sa chemise en jubilant . Plus elle se débattait , plus il la tenait fermement . Il dégraffait son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle se libéra et lui délivra un coup entre les jambes avec son genoux droit . Il recula et tomba par terre , elle se jeta sur la porte mais elle était fermée et quand elle se retourna , il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et s'appretait à tirer . Au même moment la porte derrière elle fut enlevé de ses gonds par un coup d'épaule puissant , suivit d'un tir qui atteint l'agresseur à la poitrine . Il était mort .

Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit Booth suivit d'un dizaine d'agent du FBI .

Elle voulut se laissait aller dans ses bras mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle faillit tomber sur le sol quand Booth la rattrapa de justesse .

-"Bones , Bones , ça va ?" dit-il la voix emplie de panique .

-"Boo ... Booth ne vous en faites pas ... je ... vais bien ... et ... " elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle perdit connaissance . Elle avait perdu trop de sang .


	8. Chapter 8 : Enfin tranquille

**Alors je vous offre ce chapitre mais j'ai une question pour vous , vous préférez que je commence une nouvelle "histoire" dans cette même fic ou plutot que je fasse un dernier chapitre pour la conclure et que je commence cette nouvelle histoire qui sera la suite de celle ci dans une autre fic ? Enfaite cela reviendra un peu au même mais la question c'est est ce que vous préférez que je fasse de cette fic une longue fic (c'est ce que je voulais faire au debut jusqu'à un certain événement crucial) ou que je termine cette fic et que j'en commence une autre qui sera la suite , c'est juste si vous préférez l'avoir entiere ou en morceau en fait ...**

**A vos claviers ! ;)**

Chapitre 8 : Enfin tranquille ...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux , elle se trouvait dans un lit blanc , dans une chambre blanche avec des murs blancs et des draps blanc ... Je suis à l'hopital se dit-elle .

Elle se tourna et vit Booth à ses côtés endormi sur son ventre , un bras sur sa jambes endolorie et une larme à l'oeil .

-" Booth ? " murmurra t-elle sur un ton d'escuse .

-" Hhmm ..." murmura t-il avec une voix de morts-vivants .

-"Booth c'est moi , tu me fais mal , tu appuie sur ... " elle fut brusquement coupée .

Booth se leva d'une traite et se jeta sur elle en la prenant dans ses bras .

-"Tempérance tu m'as fait si peur , je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te reveiller , je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! " dit-il d'une voix soulagée .

-"Te faire un 'sang d'encre' ?" l'interrogea t-elle .

-"Ca veux dire que je me suis fait du soucis , Tempérance je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule ... je suis vraiment désolé ..." elle l'interrompu .

-"Booth ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis tu sais je suis là alors ça va ... elle posa soudain un regard sur la main de Booth qui tenait son ventre , au non ... Booth et le bébé !"

-"Ne t'en fais pas , il va bien ... aufaite je voulais te parler de quelque chose ... je préfererais que tu ne viennes plus avec moi sur les scènes de crimes ... " il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle s'exclama avec un ton sans répliques :

-"C'est hors de question ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout avec les contractions !"

Il acquiessa avec amertume et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-"Entendu mais je te garantis que je serais surprotecteur et que que je serais un parfait mal Alpha ". Il rigolèrent tous les deux avec bonnes humeurs .

-"Aufaite j'ai une autres nouvelles à t'annoncer, j'ai averti le FBI et ..."

-"TU AS QUOI !" hurla t-elle outrée .

-"Laisse moi finir , quand je t'ai récupérée et que le FBI a appris que tu étais enceinte ils m'ont demandé une explication alors j'ai été voir Cullen et je lui ai tout expliqué . Sweets était avec moi et nous a défendu , on à réussir à convaincre Cullen que notre relation ne compromettrait pas notre partenariat sinon qu'il le renforcerait et que donc nous pouvions rester partenaire ..."

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Brennan en fit de même , elle lui donna ce sourire avec la tête penchée si caractéristique de notre Bones nationale .

-"Booth ... est ce que les autres , à l'institut sont au courant ?"demanda t-elle anxieuse .

-"Non à part Angela bien sûr ,mais on peut leur dire dès ce soir si tu veux ."

-"Non".

-"Que... quoi ?"bredouilla t-il .

-"Je préfère leur annoncer un peu plus tard si ca ne te dérange pas ."

-"Très bien ... si tu y tiens ..."lacha t-il confus .

Puis , comme pour éliminé l'intrigue de ses traits , il s'approcha d'elle , la prit par la taille et prit posséssion de ses lèvres . Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit arriver Angela par l'entrebaillement de la porte .

-"Eh ben ma chérie tu marque ton territoire !" rigola t-elle innocemment .

Cette idée plaisait à Booth qui ne put retenir un sourire . Brennan , interloquér s'empressa de répondre .

-"Ce sont les animaux qui marque leur territoire et cela ne s'applique pas à des personnes mais à des ... "

Elle s'interromput en sentant une main pressait son épaule . Elle comprit .

-"Ah ... métaphoriquement ... j'y suis ..."

Angela et Booth la fixèrent l'un avec admiration et l'autre avec humour . Ils sourirent .

Elle sortit de l'hopital le soir même et Booth la raccompagna . Arrivé à la porte d'entrée il hésita mais se rappelant qu'elle boitait toujours , il la soutenu et l'aida à arriver jusqu'à sa porte où il l'embrassa d'un tendre baiser .

-"Bonne nuit Bones , à demain je viendrais te chercher à 8 heures pour t'emmener à l'institut ça te va ?"

-"Euh ... en fait Booth ce ne sera pas necessaire , Angela passera me prendre , elle m'a dit qu'elle me parlerait des 'trucs de maman' ..."dit-elle confuse .

-"Oh ça ne fait rien , je te verrais demain au déjeuner , ou pour une nouvelle affaire , ça te vas ?"demanda t-il avec entrain pour masquer sa déception .

-"Oui , pas de problème alors à demain Seeley ou ..." elle le tira par le col et l'attira dans ses bras ... "si tu ne veux pas me quitter ..." commenca t-elle avec un air taquin .

Il la prit dans ses bras , l'embrassa et la repoussa doucement tout en la gardant contre son coeur qui ratait un battement chaque fois qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa peau .

-"Non Tempérance , tu as besoin de te reposer et tu es blessée . Repose et à demain ." Il la relacha et avant de partir , voyant qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête , il approcha son visage du sien . Colla son front contre celui de sa partenaire et lui susurra :

-"Je t'aime Tempérance Brennan , il l'embrassa et conclut , n'en doute pas une seconde ."

Puis il partit et la laissa seule sur le pas de la porte qu'elle referma immédiatement.

_Il a raison , il aurait pu agraver mes blessures ... _

Elle trouver que ses mots n'étaient pas très convainquant mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps .

Elle voulut continuer son livre mais sans succès ... Elle était bien trop fatiguée . Elle gagna son lit et malgrès se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée bien rapidement . Elle ne rêva pas . Elle dormit tout simplement . D'un sommeil paisible et reposant .

De son côté Booth se mit au lit aussi mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite . Il s'en voulait de l'avoir repousser mais pourtant il savait qu'il avait bien fait . Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et cette nuit , il aurait pu lui en faire s'il avait réagit autrement . Alors il s'endormit mais son sommeil fut agité . Il rêvait de Brennan seule dans l'obscurité . Il la voyait souffir mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider . Il était prisonnier de sa souffrance .

BIP BIP BIP

Le reveil sonna et tira Seeley de son sommeil durement acquis . Il était de mauvaise humeur et lorsque quelques minutes après le reveil , le téléphone sonna .

-"Seeley Booth j'écoute ..." répondit t-il avec la voix agacée et ensommeillée .

On venait de lui communiquer tous les détails d'une nouvelle affaire . Il s'appretait à se lever quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau . Il décrocha avec une voix des plus agressive et de l'agacement bien prononcé cette fois .

-"Seeley Booth , quoi encore !"

-"Booth c'est moi ..."

Il reconnut tout de suite sa voix si unique et lui répondit

-"Tempérance qu'est ce ... qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Il avait perdu toute sa mauvaise humeur et souriait comme un idiot .

-"On m'a appeler pour me prevenir qu'on avait une affaire , je suis à l'institut je me dis ait que ... "

-"J'arrive tout de suite Tempérance , à tout de suite !"

Il raccrocha mais garda son sourire béat au lèvres . Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette voix , cette beauté , ce charme , cette intelligence et par contraste cette naïveté ; Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette femme : Tempérance Brennan .


	9. Chapter 9 : Retrouvailles

**Bon alors finalement je vais continuer cette fic et ce sera une fic bien longue avec de la guimauve et des histoires bien émouvantes comme vous les aimaient !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvaille ...

Brennan était dans son fauteuil , à l'institut Jefferson . Elle n'était pas seule , à côté d'elle se trouvait Booth . Il discutait de l'affaire et de temps en temps divaguait sur des sujets plus personnels ...

-"Bones ... si seulement tu pouvais avoir ma vision du monde ... "dit-il d'un ton plagnant accompagné de son sourire charmeur .

-"Nous vivons dans le même monde Booth , la vision que nous avons de ce dernier varie celon les individus ... mais j'avoue que toute ces années j'ai rêvé dêtre dans ta tête pour vois ce qui s'y passait ..."répondit-elle d'un air , presque de regrets .

-"Eh bien tu sais Tempérance si tu était dans ma tête en ce moment tu verrais une femme une très belle femme et tu verrais de l'amour ... tellement d'amour pour elle ..." il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa . Elle l'embrassait en retour jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son bras sous son débardeur bleu pâle . Alors elle le repoussa .

-"Booth ! Tu es un allumeur !"grogna t-elle .

-"Mais Bones ..."supplia t-il avec son regard enfantin et sa tête de petit chien battu .

-"Le travail Booth ... nous sommes là pour le travail ..." lui rappela t-elle .

-"Je sais mais regarde l'heure qu'il est !" Elle se tourna vers l'horloge murale et constata que c'était l'heure de rentrer chez soi pour les gens 'normaux' . "Allez Bones on rentre et je te mijote un petit plat avec un somptueux dessert ... "Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil taquin mais elle l'interromput assez génée , ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas .

-"Booth ce soir j'ai des choses à faire ... on ne pourra pas se voir ... "

-"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"s'étonna t-il tout troublé .

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'Angela franchit le seuil de la porte et s'approcha d'elle la prenant fermement par la bras .

-"Désolé les amoureux mais il faut y aller ! Viens ma chérie en va être en retard !"

-"En retard ! Mais vous allez où comme ça ?" s'exclama Booth .

Brennan s'écarta d'Angela et se dirigea vers Booth .

-"A demain Booth ..."

Et elle l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre et pleins de promesses .

Booth était là et complétement perdu . Juste avant qu'elles sortent de l'institut il leur courut après en criant :

-" Tempérance , qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

Mais elles ne dirent pas un mots et s'engoufrèrent dans l'ascenseur .

Dans la voiture d'Angela , les deux femmes ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais Angela décida de rompre le silence et l'interrogea :

-"Brennan ... pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Booth où nous allions ? Je ne crois pas que ça lui aurait posé de problèmes tu sais ..."

Brennan répondit du tac au tac .

-"Oh je sais Angela ... seulement s'il avait su , il aurait voulu venir avec moi et je n'en ai pas envie , je veux le revoir seule ."

-"Mais ... Pourquoi ?"

-"La route Angela concentre toi sur la route Angela ."

-"C'est ça change de sujet ..."murmurra t-elle dans sa barbe .

-"Quoi ? " dit Brennan .

-"Oh rien ma chérie ce n'est rien ..."

Angela ne fit plus de commentaire mais , tout le long du trajet , elle gardait comme scotché à ses lèvres un sourire malicieux .Brennan le vit mais ne fit aucuns commentaires .

Arrivée à destination , Brennan fixa son regard sur l'enseigne du batiment : Asile .

Elles se regardèrent toutes deux et elles hochèrent la tête en même temps .

-"Allons y ma chérie , il ne reste plus qu'une heure pour les visites..." murmura Angela .

Brennan acquiessa et ensemble elles passèrent la porte .Mais Angela s'arrêta :

-"Voila ma chérie tu y es ... encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner ... passe lui le bonjour de ma part ."dit-elle à Brennan .

-"Il n'y à aucuns problèmes Angela et je lui transmettrait le message . A demain , je rentrerais seule ."

-"Tu es sûr ? je peux revenir si tu veux ou appeler Booth pour venir te ..."dit-elle d'une voix inquiète avant d'être interrompue ...

-"Angela vas y Hodgins t'attend et ne t'en fais pas pour moi , je suis une grande fille !"

Angela partit laissant Brennan seule au milieu de l'immense hall d'entrée .

Elle alla à l'accueil et demanda un parloir qu'elle avait préalablement demandé . On vint la chercher et on l'amena dans une pièce où elle attendit une dizaine de minutes . La pièce était loin d'être accueillante mais elle s'en contenterais , après tout une pièce était une pièce ...

Et , soudain , une voix la sortit de ses pensées .

-"Docteur Brennan !" s'exclama une voix étonné à l'autre bout de la pièce .

Un garçon venait d'entrée , il était de taille moyenne et on voyait que le sport n'était pas son point fort . Il avait des yeux couleur noisette et les cheveux de la même couleur . Puis il fronçat les sourcils en prenant cet air qui avait inspirait Booth à les appeler "les fouines" , il plissa les yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas puis sans ménagement , il fonça sur Brennan et l'enlaça . Les gardes allaient intervenir mais Brennan leur fit signe que tout allait bien .

-"Bonjour Zack , comment vas tu ?"demanda Brennan encore un peu sous le choc de cette retrouvaille .

-"Oh et bien je vais beaucoup mieu , il montra ses mains , elles ont retrouvaient 97% de leurs fonctions motrices ! " s'exlama le jeune homme enthouisiaste .

-" Eh bien ça c'est une bonne nouvelle Zack !"

Brennan sourit et le regarda dans les yeux . Il détourna son regard du sien comme géné et ajouta .

-"Par contre ... à dire vrai , je me sens très seul , cela fait au moins 7 mois qu'Hodgins ne vient plus me voir , depuis qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il allait être papa ..."dit-il sur ton presque de pleurnichard .

-"Zack ... je suis désolé , tu sais j'ai beaucoup de travail ... mais je suis venue ici pour te parler de deux chose enfait ... la première c'est que je vais avoir un bébé avec Booth ." elle dit cela sur ton tout à fait neutre qui ne trompa personne .

Zack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre , mais comme paralysé il ne put rien en sortir . Après quelques secondes de silence il se reprit.

-"Eh bien félicitation Docteur Brennan ... Booth aime être protecteur en temps qu'Alpha , il doit être heureux ."

-"Oui je pense qu'il l'est , mais je ne lui ai pas encore parlé d'une chose , enfait Zack j'aimerais que mon enfant , si c'est un garçon , ai pour second prénom , Zack . Et si c'est une fille , j'aimerais que son second prénom soit Zackarie ."

Zack était secoué mais il souriait de toutes ses dents . Sans pouvoir se retenir , il serra Brennan dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille .

-"Merci Docteur Brennan , merci ... ici je n'aurais pas la chance de transmettre quoi que ce soit ..."

Une larme avait coulée sur sa joue , mais avant qu'il y en ai d'autre , d'une main Brennan l'essuya et dit à Zack

-"C'est à propos de ça aussi que je suis venu te voir . Je sais que tu n'as pas assassiné le lobylliste ..."

-"Mais comment est ce que vous pouvez savoir ça ..."

-"Et bien je sais que à l'heure précise du meurtre... tu était au labo , et tu me parlait de tes constatations ... je n'ai rien dit plutôt Zack car je sais que tu ne veux pas aller en prison , mais je crois qu'il est temps . Je crois que tu n'iras pas en prison Zack ..."

-"Docteur Brennan ... non ... si ils l'apprennent , il me jéterons en prison , c'est la loi !"

-"Zack réfléchit ... ça fait un moment que tu es ici ... il pourrait penser que tu es soigné et il te relacheraient en liberté conditionnel ... Je suis sûr que Camille te reprendrait ... pas encore en temps qu'anthropologue ... mais tu serais avec nous , au Jefferson !"

Zack était ému . Il acquiessa de la tête et dit qu'il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse .

-"Merci Docteur Brennan ... vous savez quand Hodgins est venu me voir ici la première fois , il m'a ramené mes affaires et à dit que vous vous étiez tous senti un peu mieux quand vous aviez vu que c'était les objets que vous m'aviez offert que je préférais ... tous sauf vous , vous disiez ne m'avoir rien offert . Mais vous savez Docteur Brennan , vous m'avez offert plus que n'importe qui , vous m'avez offert un travail , des amis , et tellement de moments de joie ! Vous m'avez offert une vie , la vie dont je revais ... Tout cela n'aurait jamais était possible sans vous ! ... il s'arréta un instant puis reprit , mais j'ai tout gaché ..."

Et une nouvelle larmes s'échappa de ses yeux .

-"Zack ..." sanglota Brennan elle aussi avait laissé couler une larme .

Il se tut puis dit encore une fois :

"Merci ... vraiment Docteur Brennan ..."


	10. Chapter 10 : Inquiètude

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews ne sont qu'un petit clic pour vous et une motivation pour moi !**

Chapitre 10 : Inquiétude ...

Booth attendait . Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il avait été chez Bones , mais elle n'était pas là . Il l'attendait elle et personne d'autre . Il regarda l'heure sur cellulaire et grogna , il indiquait 2 h 13 .

_"Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique elle n'est pas encore chez elle à une heure pareille !"_

Booth arréta de se plaindre quand il eu une idée . Elle devait être à l'institut ! Elle est toujours à l'institut . Qu'il était idiot d'avoir psychoter de cette manière ... Il commençait même à se demander si elle n'était pas infidèle ! Mais vraiment quel idiot il était ...

Il descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse et entra en trombe dans son SUV . Il s'agita tout le long du trajet et , quand il arriva à l'institut , il souffla .

Cependant , lorsqu'il entra dans l'institut , il n'entendit pas un bruit ce qui ne l'alerta pas d'après l'heure tardive . Mais quand il entra dans la salle de la plateforme et qu'il regarda dans le bureau de sa partenaire , il eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle n'était pas là non plus ...

Il réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était rien et qu'il lui demanderait de s'expliquer demain . Il rentra donc chez lui et s'installa dans son lit où il ne trouva pas le sommeil . Il était bien trop anxieu , inquiet et puis , il faut le dire jaloux pour pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles .

Il réussit malgrès tout à s'endormir pour quelques heures et les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tant attendu fut :

-"Ne gâche pas tout Tempérance ... ne gâche pas tout ..." supplia t-il le ciel en s'endormant à précisement 6h39 .

Brennan n'en revenait pas . Elle était avec Zack et ne voyait pas le temps passait ... Quand , à 2h22 , un garde vint les interrompre .

-"Il est tard , nous avons rallongé votre temps de visite de plus de 6 heures !"s'exclama le garde .

Brennan surprise ne répondit pas tout de suite , elle regarda Zack et s'adressa au garde .

-"Oui ... je comprend ... eh bien Zack ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir et ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais ..."elle fut coupé par Zack .

-"Docteur Brennan est ce que vous pourriez aussi dire à Hodgins de revenir s'il vous plait ?"dit le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante .

Brennan le regarda droit dans les yeux , se leva et arrivée à la porte elle lui dit :

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour Hodgins je suis sûr qu'il viendra de lui même ... Aurevoir Zack ..."

Zack se leva , serra une dernière fois son mentor .

"Encore merci pour tout Docteur Brennan ... j'espere qu'un jour je pourrais retravailler à vos côtés ... Aurevoir ..." lui dit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir .

Elle acquiessa et sourit .

Un taxi la reconduisit à son appartement.

Losqu'elle arriva chez elle et la première qu'elle fit fut de s'asseoir dans son canapé et d'allumer son cellulaire qu'elle avait éteint pour l'entretien avec Zack . Il resta bloqué un certain temps puis afficha : 20 nouveaux messages / 13 appels manqués .

Elle soupira... Ils étaient tous de Booth évidemment ... Elle allait l'appeler mais elle regarda le cadran qui lui indiquait 3h et se ravisa . Elle l'appelerait demain , rien ne pressait .

Si elle avait su ...

Booth fut réveillé par un coup de téléphone . Il y avait une nouvelle affaire , d'après les indicateur sur les os et les clichés dentaire , la victime était une adolescente , 15 ans .Elle s'appelait Betty Harrigton . Booth remercia vaguement l'agent qui le lui avait annoncé et regarda le réveil à contre coeur , il était 7h10 . Il avait été très naïf sur ce coup la . Il avait cru que puisque Bones et lui avait fini leur affaire précédente plus rapidement que d'habitude , ils auraient eu droit à un peu de repos mais non même pas ... Deux jour après leur derniere affaire , il en avait déjà une nouvelle ! Il faut croire qu'il son vraiment indispensable ...

Il se leva, se prépara et alla cherché sa partenaire .

Il sonna trois fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre .

-"Hum ... Quoi ... Oh , Booth ... on a une affaire ?"articula t-elle tant bien que mal encore à moitier ensommeillée .

-"Tempérance ! Tu es enfin là ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu la nuit dernière ! J'était mort d'inquietude !"s'exclama Booth furieux .

"Booth ... j'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé ... je suis désolé j'avais éteint mon portable..."

-"Ah oui ... Et pourquoi ? Hein ? Tu étais avec qui toute la nuit ?" . La il ne parlais plus il hurlait .

-"Mais enfin parle moin fort tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble !"

-"... "il baissa d'un ton et repris,"tu n'as pas répondu Tempérance , où étais-tu hier soir ?"

-"Booth ... On en parlera plus tard ... je vais me prendre un café je viens de me reveiller ..."

Elle s'appretait à aller dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un café mais Booth la retint et lui offrit le café qu'il lui avait apporté .

-"Merci Booth ..."souffla t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres dans son café .

Pour simple réponse Booth grogna un peu .

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon et finirent leur café en silence .

-"Tempérance maintenant que tu es réveillée , j'aimerais que tu me dise où tu était hier soir ..." il avait reprit un ton posé et serein . Du moins en apparence , car à l'interieur , il bouillait littérallement .

-"J'étais ... j'étais ... Je suis allé voir Zack ."elle lacha le morceau en ce disant que rien ne pouvait être pire que la scène précédente .

Il faillit s'étrangler .

-"Tu as été voir Zack ! Mais je t'avais dit qu'valait mieux que tu t'abstienne . Tu es enceinte Tempérance et l'asile n'est pas un endroits très sûr ..."

-"Je n'ai rien comme tu peux le constater . Et je désolé d'être rentré tard mais nous avions beaucoup de chose à nous racontées ." l'interromput-elle .

-"Ca vous deviez en avoir des choses à vous dire ..."dit-il dans sa barbe .

-"Et j'ai dit à Zack que si nous avions un garçon , son deuxième prénom serait Zack et que si c'était une fille ce serait Zackarie ."

Il ouvrit la bouche et la regarda avec des yeux ronds ,sous le choc .

-"Mais ... mais ... mais ... QUOI ?"

-"Booth ça lui fait vraiment plaisir et ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi et puis Zack c'est un joli prénom même si ce ne sera que son second prénom ..."

-"Tu aurais du m'en parlait avant d'en parlait à Zack ."dit-il clairement et distinctement , tout d'un coup très sûr de lui .

-"Booth . Tu m'aurais dit non ? Et puis même si tu l'avais fait Booth , je suis la mère de cet enfant et je peux lui donner le nom qui me plait !"

-"Et moi je suis le père j'ai peu être mon mot à dire ou alors tu ne veux plus que je joue mon rôle !"

-"Booth ..."

La voyant le regarder avec ses yeux bleus si attendrissant , il ne put résister.

-"Je suis désolé Tempérance , je n'aurais pas du m'enerver comme ça ... et puis si tu veux appeler notre enfant Zack ou Zackarie ça ne pose pas de problème mais s'il te plait la prochaine fois parle m'en d'abord..."

-"Oui ne t'en fais pas et comme le veut la tradition nous choisirons le nom de l'enfant ensemble même si dans d'autres cultures ..."

Booth prit d'assaut ses lèvres et l'empoigna par la taille .

-"Booth ..."dit-elle entre deux baisers .

Elle le repoussa un tantinnet et il l'interrogea du regard . Elle pointa alors son doigt sur le dossier qui était , à la base la raison de sa venue .

-"Ah oui ,c'est vrai ..."souffla t-il .

Il la regarda avec son regard de petit chien battu et lui dit :

-"Encore un petit ?"

Elle rit et il pris sa pour une réponse positive , alors il l'embrassa jusqu'à se qu'il n'ai plus d'air et s'appréta à reprendre son assaut en reposant ses mains sur ses hanches , lorsqu'elle le poussa sur le canapé .

-"Booth arrète espèce d'allumeur ! On a du boulot ..."lui reprocha t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le rendait dingue ... mais dingue de lui ! Il firent la route avec bonne humeur . Le trajet était ponctué de baisers volés par Booth et par des reproches de Brennan qui ne trouvait pas cela très sécuritaire . Ils étaient de bonne humeur mais ça n'allait pas vraiment durer car l'affaire qui les attendait aller être très éprouvante ...


	11. Chapter 11 : Un revenant

**Bon j'avoue que j'ai pris mon temps mais je manquais d'inspiration ... ALors s'il vous plait ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Laissez des reviews , pour ce que ça coute :p**

**Sinon j'espere que sa vous plaira ...**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Un revenant .<p>

Booth et Brennan étaient arrivés à l'institut . Ils étaient dans le bureau de cette dernière et "éssayaient" de se concentrer sur l'affaire . Booth n'arretant pas de l'embrasser , cela était quelque peu difficile . Quand Brennan le repoussa gentiments pour la troisième fois , il compris et ils purent commencer à travailler sérieusement .

-"Donc Bones c'est une adolescente de 15 ans . Elle s'appelle Betty Harrigton . Elle vient d'un quartier sensible où beaucoup de jeunes trempent dans des affaires de drogues. Et ... c'est une enfants adoptée , elle vivait actuellement chez les Stan , au nord de Virginie occidentale ." il débita ses derniers mot à la vitesse de la lumière .

-"D'accord alors par qui on commence ?"demanda t-elle avec toute la neutralité dont elle était capable , c'est-a-dire beaucoup .

-"Eh bien direction la famille d'accueil ! Et après je te redéposerais ici pour que tu puisses t'occuper des os . Ca te conviens ?"

-"Hum ... Oui , allons -y ."

Elle était vraiment calme , trop calme peu etre mais Booth le savait , à chaque fois qu'une affaire la touchait d'un peu trop près , elle se refermait comme une huitre .

-"Oh , Monsieur Bray , vous ferez des examens préliminaires des os après les avoir néttoyer ." ordonna t-elle un peu tendue .

-"Euh ... oui Docteur B ... ce sera fait ..." bégaya t-il supris de son agressivité si soudaine .

Dans la voiture , aucun des deux ne parla . Booth était mal à l'aise, il voulait l'aider, mais comment ? Quand à elle , elle savait qu'il ressentait son mal être mais elle voulait le cacher tant bien que mal , ne pas se montrer vulnérable . Garder sur ses épaules son fardeau , car elle savait qu'il s'en voudrait de la voir ainsi sans pouvoir l'aider . Car il n'y avait rien à faire , juste endurer ...

-"Tempérance ... On y est ."dit-il la sortant ainsi de ses pensées .

Elle hopina de la tête et tous deux se rendirent à la porte où Booth sonna .

C'est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ouvrit . Elle était pâle et semblait fébrile . Booth lui demanda donc de s'asseoir .

-"Madame Stan , je suis vraiment désolé . Nous venons vous annoncé la mort de Betty ."

Il se tut et attendit la réaction habituelle , des cris , et des larmes . Mais rien ne se passa .

-"Oh ..."

Booth et Brennan la regardèrent , interloqués .

-"Euh ... Je veux dire c'est horrible , mais en fait , je croyait que vous veniez pour le corps qu'il y a dehors ... Betty l'avait trouvée et elle était partie le signalé à la police ."conclut t-elle de plus en plus fébrile .

-"Pouvez vous nous montrer ce corps Madame Stan ?"demanda Booth ?

-"Oui , suivez moi ."

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cour . Elle menait à un petit sentier qui s'enfonçaient dans les bois . Il pénétrèrent dans le sous bois et marchèrent environ un quart d'heure durant lequel Booth demanda à Brennan si elle allait bien à peu près toutes les trois minutes , ce qui l'exsaspéra au plus au point .

-"Voi - Voila " Bégueilla t-elle en désignant du doigt un cadavre en décomposition .

-"Madame vous devriez " Commança Booth , mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que , déjà , la personne concernée se réfugia derrière un arbre où elle vomit toutes ses tripes .

Quelques minutes plus tard , la zone était sécurisée et des agent du FBI rodaient un peu partout . Bones quand à elle , était accroupie au dessus du cadavre et faisait les premières constatations .

-"Homme , d'après les traces d'arthrite sur le fémur , je dirais entre cinquante-cinq et soixante ans . Caucasien . " elle regarda ses dents "nous devrions chercher quelqu'un de plutot aisé financièrement , il porte une protèse dentaire honéreuse ."

-"Très bien Bones , alors on emporte tous ça au labo j'imagine ?" demanda Booth d'un ton réthorique .

-"Hun hun " acquiessa t-elle sans remarquer le ton de son partenaire .

Au labo , quand Brennan arriva , Wendell avait fini de nettoyer les os .

Elle se dirigea alors directement vers la salle des os en délaissant le corps tout frais qui l'attendait . Booth la suivait de près mais avait toujours une longueur de retard sur elle .

Elle détailla les cervicales et remarqua un léger enfoncement suivit d'une sorte de protubérance . Elle le tata du doigt .

-"Bones est ce que ..."il fut coupé net car , elle se précipita sur la plateforme une cervicale entre les doigts .

Elle examina le corps et en désigna l'endroit où sur les cervical de Betty , une était présente .

-"Booth , Betty et cette victime on subit un coup au niveau des cervicales , provoquant un enfoncement suivit d'une légère protubérance osseuse !"s'exclama t-elle .

-" Euh ... Quoi ?" demanda Booth complétement perdu .

-"Booth , cela signifie qu'ils ont étaient assassinés de la même manière , tous deux au cervicales , avec la même arme puisque les marques sont apparement identiques , donc on peut résonablement en conclure que la personne qui a tué Betty est la même qui a tué cet homme ..."

-"Bien sur ! s'exclama Booth , Betty a du trouver le corps et le meurtrier l'a assassiné elle aussi pour qu'elle ne denonce pas le crime mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle avait fait part de sa découverte à Madame Stan !"

Ils se regardèrent .

-"Vous êtes formidable Bones ..."

-"Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Booth ..."

Ils se jetaient des regards très expressifs lorsqu'Angela les sortit de leur torpeur.

-"Oh mais je dérange à ce que je vois ! sourit -elle , taquine comme à son habitude .

-"Angela ..."supplia Brennan (qui aurait mérité l'oscar de la meilleure actrice ) afin de se comporter comme l'ordinaire .

Elles se sourirent .

-"Enfin bref , je sais qui est notre homme mystère !" s'exclama Angela fière d'elle .

-"Eh bien , si tu sais qui c'est alors ce n'est plus un mystère ..."la corrigea Brennan .

-"Ma chérie , demande moi qui c'est s'il te plait ..."soupira Angela .

-"Pourquoi tu peux le dire ..." commenca Brennan que Booth interromput .

-"Qui c'est Angela ?"

-"Ah , merci Booth ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire . Alors , d'après les dossiers dentaires , cet homme est ... roulement de tambours "

-"Pourquoi doit -on rouler des tambours ? demanda Brennan .

-"Oh ma chérie je t'en prie !"s'exclama Angela .

-"Angela vous allez cracher le morceau !" la morigena Booth , impatient .

-"Quel mor- commenca t-elle . Bon d'accord je ne dis plus rien ." soupira t-elle après qu'Angela et Booth l'ai regardé en roulant des yeux .

-"Bon très bien , alors notre homme est Max Kane !"

Aucune réaction .

-"Ca devrait nous dire quelque chose ? demandèrent Booth et Brennan d'une même voix .

-"Je vais vous aider , il a un fils , il s'appelle ... " elle se tut pour faire durer le suspense .

Brennan avait compris , et Booth la regardait avec un air interrogateur . Elle ne souriait pas , elle affichait un visage neutre , trop neutre ... ce qui lui parut étrange ...

-"Son fils est Jessy Kane ..."Conclut Brennan .

-"Bingo ma chérie ! Il a du te faire de l'effet pour que tu te souviennes de son nom !" s'amusa Angela avant de déchanter en voyant le visage de Booth .

Tempérance qui n'avait rien remarquer souriait à la plaisanterie d'Angela .

Booth lui , ne souriait pas du tout . Il se souvenait très bien de ce Jessy Kane et il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir . C'était lui qui avait fait rennaitre pour la première fois les inquietudes de sa partenaire sur ses parents lors de leur début en temps que partenaires .

Et de voir Tempérance rire ainsi ne l'aidait pas , il avait un problème . Un problème intense et fréquent qui se nommait : Jalousie .

* * *

><p>Un petit clic un bas s'il vous plait :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : Irritation

**Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait autant plaisir de les lire que vous de découvrir mes chapitres alors laissez en s'il vous plait ^^ .**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Irritation<p>

Elle le regardait . Elle s'était arrétée de rire immédiatement en voyant le regard de son partenaire . Elle y voyait de la colère , voir dde la rancune . Il la fixait avec une sorte de rage dans le regard , mais il ne regardait pas ses yeux mais seulement son visage .

-"Booth ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda t-elle inquiète .

-"Bones ... Il n'y a rien allons interroger le fils ." dit-il sèchement .

-"Très bien Booth si tu le dit ... mais on peut l'appeler Jessy tu sais on le connais depuis l'affaire ..."

-"Non on l'appelera comme n'importe quel suspect ." La coupa -t-il .

Elle ne répondit pas . Elle fixait ses pupilles à présent . Elle y voyait de la colère même si elle savait pertinnement qu'on ne pouvais pas voir d'émotion dans les yeux d'autrui .

Elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers Angela .

-"Bon . On y va Angela dit à Camille ce que tu as trouvé et demande à Wendell de continuer d'examiner les os . Quand à Hodgins qu'il continu les prélèvement . "dit -elle en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie d'un ton ferme et presque autoritaire .

-"D'accord ma chérie ... Hey ! Attends !"dit-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la salle ,"Wendell doit se concentrer sur quel corps ?"

-"Les deux "cria t-elle à l'autre bout de la salle .

* * *

><p>Ils prirent le SUV et Booth ne cessa de mogréer tout le long du trajet . Brennan en ayant assez de ces grognements incompréhensible rompit le silence pesant qui encombrait l'athmosphère .<p>

-"Booth , dis moi maintenant ce qui ne va pas ."dit-elle d'un ton ferme et résolu .

-"Je t'ai que ce n'était rien " répondit-il avec un air faussement sincère .

-"Très bien ."dit-elle maintenant en colère.

Elle se tourna et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine . Booth voyant son énervement ne comprit pas tout de suite .

-"Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je te dis que ça va d'accord ?"

-"Tais - toi ." lui cracha t-elle sèchement .

Il resta figé comme paralysé et ne vit pas une voiture qui lui coupa la route .

Brennan eu un léger sursaut quand leur véhicule frola de peu un autre angin .

-"Booth ! Attention !"hurla t-elle .

Il freina de justesse et par sécurité sachant qu'il devrait régler ça en priorité , gara l'automobile .

-"Bones , qu'est ce qui te prend de me parler comme ça , on ne dit pas "tais-toi" aussi froidement à quelqu'un qu'on aime ." il avait dit ces mots sur un ton empli d'anxiété .

-"Tu êtes bien placé pour me faire des réflexion !"dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué .

-"Mais pourquoi tu ..."commenca t-il .

-"Pourquoi ! Eh bien ça me parait très simple , tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas "quelqu'un que j'aime" au sens où tu l'entends" lachat-elle subitement .

-"Quoi !"s'étrangla t-il .

Elle ne répondit rien . Le laissant dans l'ignorance , alors , n'y tenant plus , il lui dit .

-"Alors tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? Eh bien moi je t'aime Tempérance , et je ne te crois pas quand tu dit ne rien ressentir pour moi ."déclara t-il les larmes au bords des yeux .

Alors , elle lui fit face , et le regarda dans les yeux . Ce qui le fit aussitot fondre . Il ne put contester ses paroles et les avala avec difficulté .

-"Oh mais tais-toi ! Tu n'est qu'un menteur ! C'est toi mômpagonnm'as dit que l'on devait tout dire à son compagnon . C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'un couple ne devait pas se cacher de chose importante ! Et ca me semble important puisque tu n'arrete pas de grogner depuis notre départ ! " Elle laissa s'échapper une larme . Elle se sentait stupide et trompée . Trahie .

Il soutint son regard et déglutit péniblement . Il posa son doigt sous son menton d'une manière très "Booth" et le releva .

-"Je suis désolé ... je ne veux pas te traccasser inutilement , je me fais juste un peu de soucis pour toi ... Je sais que ça va te refaire penser à ... ta mère et au reste c'est tout je t'assure ." dit-il des remords pleins la voix . Il ne lui disait pas tout , il se sentait mal mais il en était incapable . Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était jaloux . Elle trouverais ça stupide .

-"Booth ... soupira t-elle , tu n'as pas à t'inquièter pour moi comme ça , je suis ..."

-"Une grande fille ... je sais mais je n'y peux absolument rien . Au et une dernière chose ...

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit dan sun murmure presuq'inaudible : " Je t'aime Tempérance Brennan alors ne doute plus de mes sentiments ..."

Elle sourit et il approcha ses lèvres des siennes . Il plongea son regard dans l'océan azur de ses pupilles et s'y laissa envouté , puis ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier ce baiser de réconciliation . Lorsqu'il les rouvrit , elle se détacha de lui .

-"En route dans ce cas ."dit -elle en un murmure rauque suivit d'un sourire enjoleur .

Il lui vola un dernier baiser et reprit la route . Tout de même avec le poids de sa culpabilité sur ses épaules . Il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix .

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au domicile des Kanes . Ils constatèrent ensemble que Jessy avait récupéré la maison . Luxueuse , spendide , énorme , honéreuse . Booth pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir pareil demeure à Tempérance ce qui lui valut un pincement au coeur .<p>

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte , ce fût Jessy lui même qui leur ouvrit . Bones étant devant , c'est elle qu'il vit en premier . Il n'avait pas changé d'un pousse , pas une ride en plus , pas un cheveux blanc , seulement cette chevelure d'or. Ce regard enjoleur , ce sourire charmeur ... Bones fût soudain sortie de ses pensées par une accolade amicale . Jessy l'avait prise dans ses bras .

-"Docteur Brennan , quelle bonne surprise , vous êtes toujours aussi radieuse !" dit -il , avec un sourire ravageur .

Brennan devint rouge pivoine , ce qui n'échappa pas à Booth qui bouillait .

-"Euh ... Oui c'est un plaisir ..." balbutia t-elle .

-"Oh je vous en prit , appelez moi Jessy ." dit t-il en posant une main sur son épaule .

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage , Booth ne put se retenir et les sépara brusquement .

-"On n'est pas la pour boire un café !"grogna t-il .

Les deux interréssés le regardèrent , surpris et en même temps génés .

Tempérance se tourna de nouveau vers Jessy et lui répondit :

-"Dans ce cas ... Jessy ... vous pouvez m'appeler Tempérance"

Booth était au bords de la folie , il n'en suporterait pas d'avantage . Il avait atteint les limites de ce qu'il pouvait endurer .

-"Jessy Kane vous nous accompagné au bureau fédéral d'investigation , vous êtes concerné par l'affaire du meutre de votre père dont les ossements ont été retrouvé ."

-"Mon père ! Vous l'avez retrouvé ?" demanda t-il en se tournant vers Brennan , les yeux affolés et plein d'espoir tendit que Booth le tenait fermement par le bras en l'emmenant vers le SUV .

Brennan s'appréta à répondre lorsque Booth poussa brusquement Jessy à l'arrière de la voiture et lui dit avec agressivité :

-"Et arrétez de regarder le Docteur Brennan de cette façon !"

Brennan le regarda , outrée .

Elle ne dit rien mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle , un simple un regard lanceur déclair lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se calmer .

Pendant l'interrogatoire , Jessy ne détourna pas une seule fois le regard de Brenna qui commencait à prendre un teint écarlate .  
>Booth lui se retenait de ne pas lui en mettre une et dit au bout d'une demi heure d'interrogatoire .<p>

-"Bones sortez ."

-"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna t-elle .

-"Parce que vous distrayez le suspect ." dit-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux .

Elle le regarda et allait réplique lorsqu'elle croisa une fois de plus le regard de Jessy . Elle compris et s'en alla .

Après qu'elle soit partie , Jessy prit la parole .

-"Je vais au labo pour examiner les os " dit-elle en direction de Booth .

Booth la regarda parir et reposa son regard sur Jessy .

-"Vous êtes très protecteur envers votre "partenaire"dit -il un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres .

-"Oui .Bien nous allons reprendre l'interrogatoire puisque c'est pour ça ..."

-"Je vous comprends , Tempérance est une femme intelligente , charmante , d'une beauté sans égal , mais il est inutile de vous méfiez de moi . Je peux la rendre heureuse mieux que n'importe qui , j'ai de quoi assurer financièrement , de quoi lui donner du plaisir ..."

Il la voyait , elle se faisait touchée par un autre homme , on posait ses doigts dans sa chevelure auburne si soyeuse , on caressait sa peau si délicate , on s'approchait doucement d'elle et on prenait posséssion de ses lèvres puis on y glissait ...

Il ne put en suporter d'avantage . Chacun de ses mots faisait avancer le déroulement de ses images alors , il le coupa rapidement et séchement .

-"J'ai dit on reprend l'interrogatoire" siffla Booth entre ses dents .

Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pensa t-il après avoir terminé l'interrogatoire de Jessy . Il avait faillit craquer tout au long de cet interrogatoire , Jessy ne faisait que parler de Tempérance sur un ton d'adoration ce qui irriter Booth au plus au point :

_Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la toucher , de l'embrasser et de l'aimer . Se dit-il ._

* * *

><p>Petit clique en bas :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : Révélation

**Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais c'est necessaire pour bien les faire mijoter ^^ .**

Chapitre 13 : Révélation

Jessy Kane franchissait les portes de l'institut Jefferson le sourire aux lèvres . Il se dirigeait vers une jeune femme brune qu'il connaissait déjà .

-"Angela si ma mémoire est bonne ?"lui demanda t-il un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres .

-"Elle l'ait .Jessy c'est ça ?"dit l'artiste en souriant de même .

-"Je suis flatté que vous ne m'aillez pas oublié" dit -il , de sa voix douce .

-"Comment j'aurais pu oublier l'homme qui a tenté d'embrasser Brennan dans son bureau et qui en est ressorti idem !" clama t-elle en riant .

Ils rirent ensemble ce qui attira l'attention de plusieurs employés dont Brennan .

-"Que ce passe t-il ?"demanda t-elle à l'adresse d'Angela .

-"Oh ... eh bien nous riions à propos de ..." Elle fut coupée par Jessy .

-"Tempérance , pouvons nous aller dans votre bureaux ?"

Prise au dépourvut elle béguailla .

-"Eh bien ... pour - pourquoi pas ..."

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers son bureau et y pénétrèrent en refermant la porte sans la vérouiller . Brennan s'assit dans le canapé et Jessy resta debout à admirer l'antre de l'antropologue .

-"Je dois dire que je suis surpris ..." décréta t-il à l'égard de Brennan .

-"Pourquoi cela ?" demanda t-elle mi-étonnée mi-curieuse .

-"Eh bien cet endroit n'a quasiment pas changé en cinq ans ." dit-il .

-"Je suppose que ca doit vouloir dire selon les psychologue que je suis conservatrice mais je ne crois pas beaucoup en la psychologie , c'est une science ..." elle ne put finir sa phrase .

Jessy qui regardait la pièce avec contemplation , arréta son regard sur un objet . Il pouvait paraître anodin pour certain , mais il ne l'était pas pour lui .

-"Enfait j'ai compris .."dit-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres .

Brennan l'interrogea du regard . Il lui sourit et s'approcha de cette derniere qui était maintenant dos à son bureau , s'étant relevée et rapprochée pour voir ce qui fascinait son interlocuteur .

Il désigna du doigt un petit cadre dans lequel reposé une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle était inscrite quelques mots :"Lorsque l'on veut trouver quelque chose , il faut commencer par arréter de le chercher . Ce vieux proverbe Zen est peu être vrai , mais moi je ne peux m'empécher de chercher ." Au bas de la feuille était apposé un nom :"Jessy" .

-"Vous ne m'avez jamais oublié Tempérance après tout c'est moi qui vous ai mis sur la voie de vos parents..."

Il s'était tellement rapproché d'elle qu'elle était le dos collé au mur à force de reculer . Il mis une main de chaque côté de son corps , la plaquant au mur et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux .

-"Jessy ... non ... vous n'y êtes pas du tout ..." tenta t-elle .

-"Oh si , j'y suis . " sourit-il amusé et renforçant la proximité .

-"Non j'avais gardé ce mot pour me prouver qu'il n'y avait jamais qu'une solution , que ma méthode ayant été remise en question , j'avais du m'adapté et que ca m'avait été favorable ." Elle débita ces mots à la vitesse de la lumière ne laissant pas le temps à Jessy de la contredire .

-"Oh non Tempérance ... Vous l'avez garder pour vous souvenir de celui qui vous avait ouvert les yeux ." dit-il en un murmure presque inaudible .

Il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Brennan . Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent et leur langues s'entremèlèrent . Brennan ne pensait plus à rien tendit que Jessy savourait ses instants . Le baiser s'approffondit et Jessy passa une de ses mains sous le chemisier blanc de Brennan . Elle ne protesta pas . Ce contact ne la dérangeait pas . Jessy était un homme séduisant et il pouvait la comprendre . Soudain , elle ouvrit les yeux et faillit s'étrangler . Booth ! Elle l'avait presque oublié . Elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ce qu'elle et Jessy avaient entrepris et voulut mettre un terme à leurs contacts qui s'étendaient de leurs lèvres à la main de Jessy qui , à présent se trouvait dans le bas de ses reins , la moitié de la main de ce dernier étant dans son jean moulant . Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps .

Elle sentit Jessy être arraché à elle et le vit passer à travers l'ouverture de son bureau ou devait se trouvait sa porte qui, était à présent ouverte .

Elle se détourna de Jessy pour regarder le responsable de ce vol planer improvisé .

C'était Booth il était rouge de colère et il ne lui jeta même pas un regard , il se dirigea droit vers Jessy qui était toujours à terre .

-"Toi je te prévient que la prochaine que tu t'approche d'elle et que tu essaye quoi que ce soit , je te ferais passer par la porte , mais je te garantis qu'elle ne sera pas ouverte !" hurla t-il créant ainsi un echo monstre à travers l'immense salle et attirant par la même occasion , l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux .

Jessy s'était relevé et faisait face à Booth . Il saignait du nez et de l'arcade . Brennan quant à elle n'avait pas bougé , toujours sous le choc .

Jessy se redressa complément et défia Booth du regard .

-"Eh bien , la prochaine fois je serais sur mes gardes , car je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arreter la ..." dit-il avec un sourire un coin provoquant au coin des lèvres .

Tout le monde c'est à dire Hodgins , Angela , Camille , Sweets et Daisy qui étaient là pour prendre des nouvelles d'Angela et du petit Mickaël ainsi que Wendell , étaient comme scotchés à leurs lèvres , évaluant la moindre de leurs paroles .

-"Je te déconseille de me provoquer . Je ne plaisante pas ,je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de Tempérance ." siffla Booth entre ses dents qui tremblait à présent comme une feuille morte à force de contenir ses pulsions .

-"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Si elle n'est pas contre ... " commenca t-il soudain très sérieux .

-"Elle est contre ." l'interromput Booth .

-"Et qu'est ce qui vous permez d'être si sur de vous ?" demanda t-il surpris .

Booth regarda Jessy puis tout les autres présent et dit clairement et distinctement :

-"Tempérance et moi sommes ensembles et elle est enceinte."

Tous le regardèrent même Angela ce qui fit s'interroger Booth sur la nature de leur étonnement . Angela devait être suprise de la façon dont il l'avait annoncé et les autres devait l'être aussi mais surtout de ce qu'il avait annoncé .

Jessy se repris plus vite que les autres et lacha , comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde :

-"Eh bien c'est pas l'impression que ça donnait !"

Booth bouillait et il s'étrangla .

-"Répète moi ça et je te tue ici et tout de suite !"

-"Eh bien je sais pas mais il à quand même fallut que ce soit vous qui veniez nous séparer . On s'embrassait depuis plusieurs minutes et je sais pas si vous avez remarquait mais l'emplacement de ma main était plutôt révélateur de nos intention . Elle n'a pas dit non , elle souriait !" s'exclama ce dernier .

Booth se tourna lentement vers Brennan . Il la sonda du regard et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux . Ce qu'il y vit dû lui suffir car quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait sur Jessy occupé à frapper chaque parcelle de son visage qui lui semblait intact .

Hodgins et Wendell se préciptèrent sur Booth pour tenter de le metriser mais ils finirent tous deux au sol après avoir été violemment projetés . Les quatres autres ne savaient pas quoi faire , ils était figés sur place , incapables de bouger .

C'est alors que Brennan se reprit et se dirigea vers Booth qui , à présent tenait Jessy par le col en lui hurlant :" Répète ça !" .

Elle se posta devant lui , il la regarda un instant mais revint tout de suite à Jessy . Elle l'empoigna par l'épaule .

-"Booth ! Lache le !"

Il ne l'entendit même pas , la rage engourdissant ses timpants .

-"Booth !" cria t-elle une derniere fois .

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas , elle le tira en arriere et il lui répondit en se dégageant l'épaule ce qui eut pour conséquence de la projeter au sol . Tous ne purent retenir une exclamation . Elle se releva doucement . Elle s'avançait vers lui à pas assurés , la machoire serrée . Il la regardait à présent , il ne la quittait plus des yeux , horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire même s'il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal .

Il se redressa brusquement oubliant totalement Jessy qui se relevait avec difficlutés et laissait couler le sang de sa bouche .

-"Tem -Tempérance ... "Balbutia t-il .

Elle continuait à s'approcher .

-"Je suis désolé ... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... je n'ai même pas regardé qui c'était ... je suis vraiment désolé ... Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille si j'avais su que c'était toi ... Tempérance ... Je t'aime..."finit-il coupé net par un violent coup au visage.

Elle lui avait adressé une droite digne d'un champion de boxe professionnel .

-"Ferme la et ne me dit plus jamais ça ! Ne m'approche plus , ne me touche plus , ne me parle plus et reste loin de moi !" hurla t-elle à travers la salle de l'institut en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie .

Booth la regarda s'éloigner . Désemparé .


	14. Chapter 14 : Hésitation & Tentation

**Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur un chapitre pareil alors je me suis pressée pour ecrire celui la ^^ . Désolé des fois je suis un peu sadiques xD . Au fait merci à fandebones , BONES-NCIS , Solealuna , angedemon , Soniia-Lexiie-Temperance13 , Ju'liette92 et Sarah d'Emeraude .**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Hésitation &amp; Tentation<p>

Booth la regardait sortir quand il se souvint d'une phrase dont Hodgins lui avait fait part . Celle sur laquelle Angela et lui s'étaient séparés :"Et c'est toi qui ne me retiens pas" .

Ces mots faisaient un echo insoutenable dans son crane et , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte , il se précipita vers la sortie du Jeffersson et monta les marches quatres à quatres . Il allait cesser de courir lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette . CETTE silhouette . Il reprit alors sa course d'un élan de vigueur qui le propulsa jusqu'a elle . Il l'attrapa par l'épaule avec douceur , presqu'en une caresse . Il se posta devant elle pour l'empecher de partir et la forcer à lui faire face .

-"Tempérance ..." dit-il en un murmure , très essouflé .

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite , un peu secouer de le voir devant elle après l'air dépité qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était assis par terre , suite à son coup .

-"Laisse moi ..." dit t-elle tout aussi bas , les yeux au sol .

-"Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça Tempérance ... Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais , je n'ai qu'une envie , c'est de me jeter du haut d'une falaise . Je suis ..." Elle l'interrompit .

-"Désolé ... Je sais tu l'as déjà dit ça . Tu pourra me le dire autant de fois que tu le voudra mais je ne peux pas digérer ce que tu viens de faire Booth . Pas encore ."

Sur ce , elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant deux bonnes secondes et partit , en repoussant la main de son épaule .

Booth n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer . Il s'assit sur les marches des escaliers et commença à brouillait du noir .

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu bon sang ... Si seulement j'avais ne serait-ce que tourner la tête ... en voyant ses yeux , sa peau ,ses cheveux je l'aurais tout de suite reconnue et je ne l'aurais jamais repousser..._

Puis , il se souvint .

_Mais ... je l'ai regardé ! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu ... Je ne me suis rendu compte que lorsque je l'ai repoussé que je venait de la voir . C'est sa faute . A lui ._

Il commençait à s'enerver lorsqu'une voix l'appela .

-"Booth ?"

Il emergea et se retourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait . Il s'agissait d'Angela , elle marchait vite et se mordait la lèvre .

-"Ah Booth ! Vous voila !" clama t-elle l'ayant reperé .

Il ne répondit pas et refixa ses yeux au sol .

-"Booth , vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ." dit l'artiste en posant une main sur son épaule .

Booth tourna son regard vers elle avec des grand yeux rond de stupéfaction .

-"Vous êtes malade Angela ! Je l'ai poussé , elle est tombée par terre !" s'exclama Booth , outré .

Angela hocha la tête négativement .

-"Je ne parlais pas de ça ..." souffla t-elle en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa confusion .

"Mais plutot de ce que vous avez fait après Booth . Vous l'avez retenue . Si vous ne l'auriez pas fait , je pense qu'elle ne vous aurez pas pardonner ."

-"Eh bien , elle ne m'a pas pardonné vous savez ..." dit-il d'une voix rauque .

-"Mais elle le fera ." assura Angela .

-"Elle est partie , je n'ai pas pu la retenir ." se lamenta Booth .

-"Oh Booth ! On se ressaisit ! Elle vous pardonnera , elle vous pardonne toujours ... Laissez lui juste un peu de temps ." dit l'artiste , un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres .

-"Angela ! C'est à vous de vous ressaisir ! On parle de Bones . Elle prendra des années avant de me pardonner !"gemit-il comme si on venait de lui transpercer le coeur .

Elle le regarda , dans les yeux . Leurs regards chocolats se croisèrent et elle le maintint tout en parlant .

-"Booth , elle vous a toujours pardonné . Vous plus que tout autre . "

-"Mais..." commença Booth .

-"Ne vous a t-elle pas pardonné lorsque vous vous êtes servit de son passé pour gagner un procès ?" demanda t-elle sur d'elle .

-"Si mais ..."

-"Et lorsque vous avez mis son père derrière les barreaux ?"

-"Si mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle savait que je devais le faire..."

-"Elle savait oui , mais elle vous en voulez un peu au fond d'elle et vous le savez aussi bien que moi Booth ."

-"Mais..."

-"Et Hannah ? Elle vous a aussi pardonnez de l'avoir repoussé Booth !"

-"Oui mais ..."

-"Savez vous à combien de personne elle a pardonné de l'avoir repoussé Booth ?"

-"Non ."il se tut et réfléchit .

-"Aucune Booth . Aucune sauf vous ."

-"Mais Angela cette fois ..."

-"Oh ! Et bien sur ma préférée ! La fois ou vous ne lui aviez pas dit que vous n'étiez pas réellement mort !"

Booth ne sut que répondre . Angela était toujours si convaincante , si optimiste , si ... rassurante . Il sourit , un petit sourire certe , mais il sourit .

-"Merci Angela ."

Il la pris dans une étreinte chaude , amicale et reconnaissante .

-"De rien Booth . Les amis sont là pour ça ."

* * *

><p>Brennan était chez elle , allongée sur son lit et elle ressassait les événements de la veille .<p>

Il faisait jour et elle avait très mal dormi , elle était exténuée . A force de retenir ses larmes , une boule d'acier s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle lui broyait l'oesophage . Mais elle ne voulait pas s'y résoudre , elle ne voulait pas pleurer . Elle ne savais pas si s'était parce que pleurer aurait rendu réel tout ce qui s'était passé où si simplement , elle ne voulait pas se sentir faible et démunie . Pourtant , elle le ressentait , elle en avait besoin . Mais elle se forçait , elle retenait chaque sanglot . Elle ne voualit plus être une substance forte , en cet instant , elle voulait redevenir une substance imperméable, invulnérable.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée , elle se sentait mal et affaiblie , autant moralement que physiquement . En plus , elle était trempée , elle sortait tout juste de la douche qu'elle avait pris pour se réveiller un peu de sa torpeur sans grand résultat . Elle reserra sa serviette contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement .

Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond et séduisant , Jessy .

-"Bonjour Tempérance "dit-il en lui tendant un café .

Elle le regarda un instant et lui dit .

-"Vous devriez vous en aller Jessy . C'est plus sur , et d'ailleur il me semble qu'on a déjà fait une grosse erreur hier ,certainement un moment d'égaremement . Alors venir ici mettrait quelques ambiguïté quand à notre relation ..."

Elle fut coupé brusquement par Jessy , qui la plaqua contre le mur de sa cuisine qui se trouvait être le plus proche et il commença à l'embrasser . Brennan ne réagit pas tout de suite puis elle le repoussa en détournant son visage du siens pour s'essuyer les lèvres .Elle le regarda ensuite .

-"Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? On a eu un moment d'égarement et ça ne se reproduira pas !" s'exclama t-elle en tentant de se défaire de son emprise .

-"Pourquoi ? J'aime m'égarer ." dit -il un sourire un coin pendu au bout des lèvres .

Brennan ne souria pas .

-"Je ne plaisante pas ..." Elle fut à nouveau interrompue par Jessy qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres .

-"Je vous attire , vous m'attirez , pourquoi le nier ?" l'interrogea t-il .

-"Hier nous n'oriions jamais dû commencer ..." dit -elle repoussant les doigts qui lui bloquaient les lèvres .

-"Hier c'est vrai . Vous étiez en couple , mais ce n'est plus le cas à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ..." dit -il avec un sourire malicieux .

-"Je ..." souffla t-elle sans avoir le temps d'en dire plus .

Il la rapprocha du mur une fois de plus et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes , goutant sa langue et posant ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés avant de descendre doucement mais surement sur ses hanches .

Brennan n'allait pas le repousser . Après tout elle n'était plus avec ... Booth . Elle eut comme une illumination .

_Booth était simplement jaloux . Je l'ai provoqué en embrassant Jessy dans mon bureau, il a dû se sentir trahi ... C'est ma faute en fait , c'est par la que tout à commencer . Si je n'avais pas ..._

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une main qui soulevait à présent sa cuisse . Elle détourna ses lèvres et poussa violemment Jessy qui s'écroula par terre comme un imbécile .

-"J'ai di non !" dit-elle soudain en colère .

Il ne la regardait plus . Il s'était tourné vers la porte où se trouvait Booth , deux cafés à la main . Ce dernier ne bougeait pas , il était en même temps en colère et douloureux parce qu'il venait de voir et aussi heureux qu'elle l'ait repoussé . Booth lança un regard à Jessy et ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de laquelle Booth s'écarta pour le laisser passer . Jessy lança un dernier regard à Brennan qui , à présent , le fusillait du regard .

Booth ne quittait plus sa partenaire des yeux . Il était troublé de la voir ainsi . Elle était vétue d'une unique serviette de bain qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux , ses cheveux mouillés laissaient s'échapper des gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur sa peau si soyeuse et ses yeux , bien sur ses yeux ... l'absence de maquillage n'atténuait en rien leur beauté , leur bleu azur dans lequel il aimait tant se laisser bercer , même se laisser s'y noyer . Elle était magnifique , comme toujours , comme chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard , comme chaque fois qu'il frolait sa peau .Elle était sa partenaire , son amie , son coeur , son amour .Elle était elle et personne d'autre , Tempérance Brennan . Elle était Bones .

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous laisse mijoter avant d'ecrire la suite :p<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 : Réconciliation

**La suite comme vous me l'avez demandé ^^ En esperant qu'elle vous plaise et qu'elle vous inspire pour vos reviews qui m'inspirerons à leurs tours ^^ .**

Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation .

Il la regardait . Ou plutot il l'admirait . Il voulait parlait lui dire quelque chose , la prendre dans ses bras ... mais il la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment , et il était éblouit par ce qu'il voyait : Tempérance Brennan . Sa Partenaire . Son coeur battait la chamade et il essaye tant bien que mal de le calmer sans grand résultat . Puis , elle se tourna vers lui et , comme si elle se sentait mal à l'aise , elle ressera la serviette autour de sa poitrine .

-"Bones ... euh ... je ..." il venait de faire un effort surhumain pour articuler quelques mots mais ce dernier se retrouva rétruit à néant lorsque la belle anthropologue fixa ses pupilles azur dans celle de Booth .

Elle détourna soudain le regard , et fixa son regard au sol , trouvant tout à coup un curieux intéret pour la moquette .

Booth se rapprocha , voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas , il posa sa main rugueuse sur sa peau si douce . Il eûrent tous deux un sursaut par ce contact qui s'était fait si rare ces derniers temps .Ayant sentit sa réaction mais voyant qu'elle ne relevait toujours pas les yeux , il mit une main sur son visage et sentit une goutte humide . Il s'empressa alors de lui relever le visage , en relevant ce dernier à l'aide de son pouce faisant préssion sur son menton qui finit par céder et revela alors à Booth le visage habituellement doux et angélique de Brennan qui était en cet instant ravagé par l'anxiété et la peine .

-"Tempérance ... ne pleur pas ... je suis là ..." chuchotta t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de sa partenaire .

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien . Elle ne savait pas lire les émotions mais ca lui était égal , elle voulait simplement essayer , encore et encore . Le sonder , pour pouvoir , un jour qui sait , y arriver .

-"Booth ... "expia t-elle en un profond soupire .

-"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs Tempérance ?" l'interrompit-il de plus en plus près .

-"Parce que...Parce que je ne sais pas Booth ..." laissa t-elle échapper en un murmure tentant de calmer l'arrivée de sanglot .

-"Tu pleurs parce que ... tu ne sais pas ?" l'interrogea t-il du regard anxieux et ne comprenant pas .

-"Oui . Parce que je ne sais pas ... parce que je ne sais plus . Tout a été chamboulé Booth ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire . Je ne sais plus s'il y a un 'nous' ou s'il n'y a plus rien ..." elle s'arreta interdite . Elle l'avait dit , elle n'était pas sur de leur relation .

Booth recula d'un pas . C'était fini . La femme qu'il aimait ne voulait plus de lui . Elle le lui avait dit enfin . Alors toutes leurs disputes n'étaient en fait que des pretextes , de stupides escuses pour cacher le probleme majeur : Elle n'était pas sur d'elle , elle n'était pas sur 'd'eux' .

-"Je comprend ." dit-il en laissant passer un silence pendant quelque seconde .

Pui il se rapprocha de nouveau et mis ses mains de part et d'autre de sa partenaire .

-"Je comprend ca te perturbe , tu as toujours tout su . Mais il faut que tu laisse faire le temps , que tu nous laisse du temps . Moi je ne doute plus un seul instant ..." il fut interrompu .

-"C'est bien le probleme Booth ... Tu ne doute pas moi si ..." murmura t-elle .

-"Quoi ? Tempérance ... Explique toi je ne comprend rien ..."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui lanca un regard intense qui lui affirmait qu'elle ne mentait pas , qu'elle disait la vérité .

-"Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux Booth c'est évident . Nous sommes ensemble uniquement parce que je suis enceinte , et tu le sais très bien . J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux mais ce n'est pas assez , je reste toujours froide et rebuttante . Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu recherche alors abondonne . Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Je ne suis pas pour toi ."

Il reçut ses mots comme une bombe . Elle lui perfora le coeur mais il ne tenait plus . Elle avait tord . Il laissa s'échappait une larme puis deux , puis trois ... et en eut honte quand il regarda le visage de sa partenaire qui elle n'en avait laché qu'une . Il se détacha d'elle et allait partir quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui intima l'ordre de laisser parler son coeur . Il referma la porte , fit brusquement volte face et se placa face à elle , sans ne serait-ce que la froler .

-"Tu as tord ." clama t-il comme une évidence .

Brennan qui se tenait face à lui répliqua après quelques secondes d'égarement dû à la surprise de la réaction de son partenaire .

-"Enfin Booth ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Regarde la vérité en face , tu n'es pas pour moi et accepte la bon sang !" répliqua t-elle .

-"Tu te trompe Tempérance . Pour une fois dans ta vie écoute ton coeur plutot que ta fichue raison ! Tu es faite pour moi ... je suis fait pour toi ! Ce bébé est le NOTRE et c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer . Je t'aime , tu m'aime même si tu en doute . Ca tu ne pourra jamais rien y changer . Je ne mérites peut etre pas de t'avoir mais l'inverse est impossible . Tempérance tu es la personne la plus généreuse , la plus tolérante et la plus franche que je connaisse . Tu es exeptionnelle . Tu l'exprime à ta façon mais c'est ça qui me plait et pour rien au monde je ne te changerais , alors accepte moi et je te garanti que peu importe ce que tu pourra m'offrir , ça sera toujours milles fois plus merveilleux que ce que tu pourra imaginé . Laisse moi t'aimer ."

Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour prendre possession de ses lèvres et elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur les pommettes sayante de Booth . Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en signe de réconcialiation . Elle déposa ses mains sur son torse et lui déposa les siennes sur ses omoplates , la serrant ainsi contre lui .

-"Je suis désolé Booth ... J'allais le repousser tu sais mais tu est arrivé avant que j'en ai le temps . J'avais juste un peu oublié que tu était partisant des relation monogame . Pardon ... Booth..." dit-il en un murmure presque inaudible .

-"Je suis désolé Tempérance ... jamais je n'aurais dû te pousser comme je l'ai fait ... je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après coup ..." dit-il avec une boule lui nouant la gorge et tout les regrets du monde lui bousculant le coeur .

Ils restèrent là encore quelques temps , dans cette étreinte . Puis Brennan le prit par le bras en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule et l'attira vers la chambre . Ils se regaèrent et se glissèrent simplement sous les couettes , Booth invitant Brennan à se coller à lui pour qu'il se prouve à lui même qu'elle était la . Ils s'endormirent ainsi , Brennan sur son torse enlacés par ses doux bras audacieux . Ils ne firent qu'une chose cette nuit la : S'aimer .

* * *

><p>-"Hodgins !" cria t-elle au milieu de la plateforme .<p>

-"Brennan ? Je ne suis pas sourd tu sais ? Et je suis équipé d'une inovation technologique des plus interressante : un téléphone portable ! C'est très utile , tu devrait ..." dit-il sur un ton sarcastique avant d'être coupé par Brennan qui s'impatientait .

-"Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de l'humour , je veux boucler cette affaire et je viens de trouver des particule logées dans le sternum de la victime alors analyse les s'il te plait ."

Hodgins soupira et s'executa . Quelques minutes plus tard , il refit surface en courant , se dirigeant droit vers Brennan .

-"Brennan , il faut appeler Booth j'ai trouvé un mélange de résidus d'étain et d'amiante à une concentration spécifique qui nous situe le lieux du crime dans une vieille usine désafectée en Virginie occidentale . Une usine Nucléaire pour être précis ."dit-il avec son habituel enthousiasme .

-"Bon boulot Jack , je prévient Booth !"

Booth arriva quelque minutes seulement après le coup de fil de Brennan et ils allaient sortir quand Angela leurs cria au loin "Alors vous deux comme ça on ne me dit plus rien" .Mais ils n'y preterent pas attention , bien trop pressés d'aller résoudre le meurtre d'ue jeune adolescente et d'un vieille homme .

Arrivé sur les lieux , Booth et Brennan entrèrent dans le batiment et l'éxaminère avec l'aide des équipes du FBI mais le batiment était spacieux et divisé en une multitude d'accès .

-"Bones reste dérière moi , je n'ai pas envie que tu te perdes dans un endroit pareil ce ne serait pas très prudent ..."

-"Je sais Booth ..."

Elle s'arreta soudain , voyant au sol un ciseau de couture .

-"Booth ... regardez ..." dit-elle en pointant son index sur sa decouverte .

Il l'interrogea du regard et les yeux de l'anthropologue s'illuminèrent .

-"Qui est ce qui est couturiere ?" demanda t-elle .

Mais Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Brennan était dehors et avait pris les clès du SUV qu'elle démarra en trombe sans demander l'avis de Booth qui sauta à l'intérieur rapide comme l'éclair .

Pendant que le SUV commencait sa route , Booth demanda .

-"Bones qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?"

-"Des ciseaux de coutures Booth , tu sais qui fait de la couture ? La mere de la famille d'acceuil Booth ! Elle avait une liaison avec le pere de Jessy d'apres les dossier mais on y a pas preté attention parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'après les dossier . C'est en voyant les ciseaux que ça m'est revenu . On a le mobile les moyens et une preuve scientifique !" expliqua t-elle avec un sérieux sans faille .

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Mme Stan . Il y avait de la lumière indiquant une présence . Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte , Booth fut surpris de se retrouvait par terre , poussé par sa partenaire .

-"Booth ! Elle est armée !" avait t-elle hurlé .

Puis une demi seconde plus tard , Booth à terre entendit un coup de feu . Il se figea un instant puis se redressa instantanément .

-"BONES !" Gémit-il en regardant de tous côtés .

-"Ca va Booth rattrape la , vite!" dit-elle d'une voix bien trop silencieuse .

Il la cherchait du regard .

-"Bones ca va ?"

-"Booth ! Vite depeche toi !" le pressa t-elle

Alors il l'écouta et se mit en chasse de la meutrière . Mais en arrivant derriere la maison , il ne vit pas le coup venir et il entendit un gros "BOOM" . Il se cacha instinctivement le visage et regarda autour de lui . La maison était détruite , et quelque chose remuait sous les décombres . Ou plutot quelqu'un ...

-"Tempérance !" Hurla t-il en tentant de se relever tant bien que mal malgrè la douleur .

Il répéta sa question plusieur fois sans obtenir de réponses et lorsqu'il atteignit enfin les décombres , il s'écroula , à bout de force .

* * *

><p><em>Oh non ... encore un hopital pensat-il .<em>

Il les reconnaissait immédiatement à présent et la seule chose qu'il appréciait dans les hopitaux étaient les puddings . Alors il s'empressa d'en prendre un lorsqu'il les vit sur la table à proximité . Un infirmère entra dans la pièce .

-"Eh bien vous avez toujours de l'appétit !" plaisanta t-elle .

Booth se figea .

-"Où est ma partenaire ?" interrogea t-il en délaissant son pudding .

-"Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan de l'institut Jeffersson ?"

-"Oui ! Où est-elle ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle est blessée ?"

-"Demandez lui vous même ..."répondit-elle en souriant .

Brennnan venait de rentrer dans la pièce et s'approchait doucement .

-"Tu n'as rien ?" demanda t-il aux aguets .

-"Juste une fracture compliqué du ... elle s'arréta un instant en voyant son incompréhension , Je me suis pris une balle dans le bras et j'ai reçut un débrit dans l'arcade sourcilière ." conclut-elle en montrant son bras gauche et son arcade .

-"Viens"dit-il .

Elle s'éxecuta et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit .

-"Je suis désolé Tempérance , J'aurais dû le voir ..."

-"Booth , tu t'es pris une bombe alors je te pardonne !" plaisanta t-elle .

Ils se sourirent . Booth attrapa Brennan par son bras valide et ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de douleur . Il l'attira contre lui et la fit s'allongé à ses côtés dans le lit tant bien étroit .

-"Tu n'as pas mal comme ça ?" demanda t-il en un murmure inquiet .

-"Non Booth ca va , je vais bien ne t'en fais pas . Et le bébé aussi au fait au cas ou ca t'interresse ..." elle voulait plaisanter mais Booth la regarda soudain , effaré .

-"Je ... oh je suis vraiment désolé je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi que j'en ai oublié le bébé ..."

-"Ne t'en fais pas Booth c'est un peu normal , je ne suis enceinte que d'un mois et demi , tu auras bien assez le temps de t'y faire ." dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant .

Il l'enroula dans ses bras protecteurs en veillant bien a ne pas lui faire mal , embrassa son arcade douloureuse , et conclut un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres humides .

Il la laissa mettre sa tête dans le creux de son épaule suite à leur baiser et appuya la sienne sur celle de sa partenaire .

-" Je t'aime ." lui sussura t-il tendrement pendant qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait .

___** The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai décidé que ce serait la fin de cette fic . Je vais continuer mon autre fic "une nouvelle version" qui se déroulera après cette fic . L'histoire sera la suite mais avec un personnage en plus Voila ^^ .<strong>


End file.
